El fanfic de Peri
by UDPusa
Summary: Quinceavo fanfic. En esta ocasión sabremos como fueron los primeros días tras el nacimiento de Peri. ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado qué pasó con las tres escarchadoras antes de que apareciera Tink? Pues ahí lo tienes. [Mil gracias a mi querida Laura por la genial portada que me hizo ]
1. Una, dos y

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El fanfic de Peri.**

Capítulo 1: Una, dos y...

* * *

Un nuevo diente de león voló por los bosques de invierno, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los que le echaban el ojo, y es que poco común eran los nacimientos de hadas en la estación de invierno. Al acercarse al tronco de polvo de hada, una gran multitud que aumentaba por momentos la rodeó envolviéndola de un ambiente festivo e inusual. Kirk, el mejor guardián de polvo de hada se encargó de darle su primera ración cuando llegó Lord Milori, transformándola así, en una linda hada de pelo blanco que enamoró a más de uno.

·¿Hola?· fue lo primero que dijo ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, haciéndola sentir incómoda entre risas y susurros.

"Bienvenida a la hondonada de las hadas, espero que no tengas frío por aquí" entendió que se trataba de una broma, pero aún así se avergonzó por no saber cómo reaccionar ante ella.

·N-no...· con la conmoción de la situación, nuestra pequeña hada impidió que ese alto y apuesto duende que le dio la bienvenida se pusiera detrás de ella, obligándole así a sujetarle de los hombros, provocando risas de nuevo.

"Mi nombre es Lord Milori, soy el señor del invierno y ahora si me permites, deja que vea tus alas" se sonrojó de vergüenza por su más que comprensible inexperiencia.

·Oh... claro· un brillo especial que nadie fue capaz de captar recorrió el patrón de sus alas dándoles vida. Fue otro duende pero, quien le sujetó la mano para elevarla y dar sus primeros aleteos. La experiencia de volar por primera vez le hizo olvidar todos los problemas que habían surgido nada más nacer y sentirse libre.

Entonces y sin casi darse cuenta, unas cuantas hadas se acercaron con unos objetos que despertaron su curiosidad, haciendo un círculo a su alrededor.

·¿Qué... es todo esto?· preguntó con curiosidad a los duendes y hadas que se fueron con una sonrisa al dejarlos en su sitio.

"Estos son los símbolos de los cinco talentos del invierno. Ahora tienes que averiguar qué talento te corresponde pequeña" las dudas inundaron su cabeza poniéndola nerviosa, sintiéndose presionada por tener que tomar una decisión tan importante.

·Pero... ¿cómo sabré cuál es?· sólo recibió una sonrisa como respuesta, lo cual la inquietó haciéndole volver a preguntar ·¿Cuál escojo?·

"Lo sabrás, cree en ti misma y sabrás cuál escoger" no quedó muy convencida con esa respuesta, pero aún así se puso a observar esos objetos con detenimiento. Tras inspeccionar una hoja, un bloque de hielo y un copo de nieve, se paró delante de una esfera de escarcha que le llamó la atención. Al extender sus manos para cogerlo, empezó a formar escarcha con sus propias manos, sorprendiéndose de lo que acababa de hacer. Su fascinación por lo que acababa de hacer le impidió prestar atención a su alrededor, en el cual una traviesa hada llamada Gliss daba saltos y gritos de alegría.

Una mano en su hombro la sacó de su mundo, viendo como un grupo de hadas vestidas de forma similar se acercaban a ella.

"Saludad a nuestra nueva escarchadora, ¡Periwinkle!" todos aplaudieron menos ella, ya que no quedó muy convencida del nombre que le habían puesto.

"¡Periii!" alguien saltó encima de ella y por poco la hizo caer "Soy Gliss y ¡también soy escarchadora!" no fue una primera impresión muy buena precisamente.

·¿Podrías salir de encima?· ignoró sus palabras por completo hasta que Milori le hizo comportarse.

"Vamos Gliss, no la abrumes. ¿Quién quiere encar-" no le dejó terminar ni la pregunta que ya estaba saltando delante de él como una loca.

"¡Yo yo yo yo! ¡Elígeme a mí!" algo le decía a la nueva escarchadora que esa no era la mejor opción.

"¿Nadie más? ¿Sólo Gliss?" miró a las demás hadas que casi ignoraron las palabras de Milori, Peri no podía creérselo "Muy bien, procura no meterte en ningún-"

"¡Yuhuuuu!" le agarró la mano y salieron volando de allí sin más, con la usual y espontánea hiperactividad de Gliss.

·¿A-a dónde me llevas?·

"A tu nueva casa, por supuesto. Llevo una eternidad esperando a que llegaras, es muy aburrido vivir sola ¿sabes? Ah, por cierto, vamos a ser vecinas" no le hizo mucha ilusión, ella habría preferido quedarse con los demás para conocer un poco ese nuevo entorno pero no le dio otra opción.

·Vale...·

"¿Qué te pasa? No pareces muy contenta, ¡anímate! Hoy haremos una fiesta"

·¿Una fiesta? Suena bien· por desgracia, las dos tenían una percepción de fiesta muy diferente, Periwinkle se esperaba algo así como una ceremonia con mucha gente en la que todos se presentaban, pero Gliss tenía en mente una noche de juegos las dos solas.

Una vez en su nueva casa, Peri tuvo que forzarla a que la dejara sola para que pudiera vestirse tranquilamente. Fue un breve momento de paz para ella que por desgracia duró demasiado poco.

"¿Si ya estás lista por qué no me avisas?" no le dio tiempo ni de responder "Vamos, hay un montón de sitios que tengo que enseñarte" la volvió a coger de la mano y salieron disparadas hacia todos los lugares del invierno, por muy poco importantes que fueran.

No se callaba ni debajo de la nieve, fue como si no hubiera hablado en meses. En un extraño momento de silencio, pudo al fin intervenir.

·Oye, ¿y las demás escarchadoras? No me has dicho nada sobre ellas·

"Ah... ya, no hay mucho interesante que decir, son un poco... no te conviene relacionarte mucho con ellas"

·¿Y eso? No me parecían-· empezaba a cansarme que siempre me cortara mientras hablaba.

"Pues por que no, son muy egoístas y no van a caerte bien" no quedó nada convencida con esa respuesta, algo le decía que era ella la que no se llevaba bien con las demás chicas y que no quería que la dejara por ellas como ya había pasado anteriormente.

·Pues... ¿sabes qué? Creo que iré a conocerlas, el bosque de la escarcha estaba por ahí ¿no?·

"¿Qué? No, no, queda muy lejos, déjalo para- ¡E-espera!" se fue ignorando sus suplicas para que no se fuera.

·¿Porqué te empeñas tanto en que no vaya a conocerlas? No creo que sean tan malas·

"¡Sí que lo son! al menos conmigo... No te vayas porfa... me portaré bien" se lo pensó un par de segundos y se fue dejándola sola a medio camino. No estaba dispuesta a dejarla ya que pese a todo le caía bien, pero tenía curiosidad por saber cómo eran las demás chicas.

·H-hola· dijo cuando llegó a la entrada, con una voz demasiado baja para que alguien la oyera. Se fue adentrando poco a poco viendo como todas la ignoraban y volvió a intentarlo ·¡¿Hola?!· en ese momento se arrepintió un poco de haber llamado la atención.

"Pero mira quien ha venido sola, ¿te has perdido o es que ya te has cansado de Gliss?" las demás se rieron y empezaron a hacer un grupo que la intimidó un poco.

·Em... no, sólo quería conoceros y tal...· se empezó a poner nerviosa por empezar tan mal.

"Sí, sin duda se ha cansado de Gliss"

"Haha, muy buena" pero encontró el valor para plantarles cara al ver su comportamiento.

·¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?· no se podía creer que se reyeran a costa de ella de esa forma tan cruel.

"Oh, vamos, no irás a defenderla ¿verdad? Esa hada es lo más plasta que hay, nadie aguanta ni dos días a su lado, hiciste bien en venir"

·Tampoco es para tanto...· quiso hacerles entrar en razón para que todas se llevaran bien, pero no encontró la forma de hacerlo.

"Ven anda, con nosotras estarás mejor, deja a esa marginada" un dilema bloqueó a Peri durante un instante que cambiaría su vida, pero finalmente, decidió quedarse con Gliss. No le dio la gana seguirlas, le molestó mucho que se metieran con su amiga y prefirió quedarse con ella antes que irse con esas pretenciosas y repelentes.

Se fue del bosque sin decirles nada y cerca de la entrada se encontró con Gliss, sentada contra un árbol, abrazando sus piernas mientras se perdía en el horizonte pensando que quizás volvería a estar sola.

·Tenías razón...·

"¡Peri!" se levantó de golpe, intentó disimular su alegría por no haberse ido con las demás pero se le notaba demasiado y por poco la abraza de la emoción "¿Que... qué tal ha ido?"

·Pues no muy bien. No me gusta su forma de ser...· no quiso contarle más, al fin entendió por qué a ella no le caían bien.

"¿A que no? Se creen las mejores del mundo o algo... Vamos, te enseñaré una cosa" le cogió de la mano y se fueron volando a toda velocidad.

La llevó hacia la montaña de la ladera este y subieron hacia el pico más alto. Era la primera vez que subía tan alto y cuando llegaron a la cima se quedó pasmada viendo las increíbles vistas que habían de todo Pixie Hollow. Le fascinaron lo vivos que se veían los colores en el lado cálido y desde aquél preciso instante, se vio atraída por ese maravilloso lugar.

"¿Crees que algún día podremos ir allí?"

·O-ja-lá, ¡tiene que ser la bomba! Pero hace demasiado calor para nosotras... ¡Es muy injusto! ¿Te puedes creer que ellos tengan tres estaciones enteras para jugar y nosotros sólo una?·

"¿No se supone que debemos practicar nuestros talentos?"

·Pero se puede practicar jugando, ya verás, cuando haya menos gente en el bosque de la escarcha iremos a jugar· Gliss sabía en todo momento qué hacían las demás chicas ya que así se aseguraba de no encontrárselas. Tampoco es que fuera muy difícil ya que siempre hacían las mismas aburridas cosas a las mismas aburridas horas.

"Hehe, val-"

·Oh, ya sé, juguemos al escondite ahora, es un lugar perfecto, ¡vamos!· no le dio tiempo ni de decir que sí, Gliss se fue a esconderse y Peri se puso a buscarla. Estaba un poco preocupada por si perdía de vista a Gliss pero siempre se las arreglaba para esconderse cerca de ella sin que se diera cuenta.

La hora de comer llegó sin darse cuenta y se fueron a casa de Gliss para preparar la comida. Peri aprendió a cocinar un poco gracias a sus enseñanzas y comieron alegremente, conociéndose un poco más y haciendo un montón de tonterías.

Peri estaba agotada de tanto ir y venir, necesitaba un descanso después de comer así que cuando Gliss le preguntó si quería ir a probar el patinaje sobre hielo le dijo que quería quedarse en casa un rato más.

"Bueno, pero después iremos a patinar. ¡Oye...! ¿quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa esta noche?"

·¿Qué? ¿Porqué?· la verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta recaía en que las otras chicas se quedaban en casa de las demás por las noches de vez en cuando y Gliss nunca tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

"¡Por que es divertido! Vamos, dí que sí" lamentablemente, Peri quería descansar y pensó que durmiendo con ella a penas podría recuperar fuerzas.

·Em... Otro día ¿vale? Me gustaría estrenar mi nueva casa·

"Enton-"

·No·

"Pero si aún no te he dicho nada"

·Ibas a proponer quedarte en mi casa ¿no?·

"Hehe, sí" Gliss se alegró de que se hubiera adelantado a ella, sintió que a pesar de sus diferencias podrían llegar a ser muy buenas amigas.

Se quedaron hablando de un montón de cosas en el sofá durante dos horas, desde las costumbres que tenían en invierno, pasando por las cosas geniales que tenían cada talento hasta temas delicados sobre las relaciones amorosas que le volvían loca.

Peri aprendió a patinar esa tarde, en la que sus piernas quedaron doloridas de tanto deslizarse por el hielo. Hasta Gliss se cansó antes que Peri, que, pese a su delicado cuerpo tenía muchas fuerzas cuando quería.

Fue un gran día para Peri, pero aún lo fue más para Gliss, ya que, después de mucho tiempo, tenía a alguien con quien compartir sus locuras. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esos días duraran para siempre.

Le costó un poco despedirse de Peri al anochecer, quería pasarse con ella más horas de las que tenía el día pero sabía que no podría estar siempre con ella y tenía que darle un poco de espacio para que se adaptara al nuevo entorno.

Al siguiente día pero, no pudo contener sus ganas de pasar la noche juntas y volvió a comentárselo cuando llegó a casa de Peri poco después de que amaneciera.

·Pero oye, en tu casa sólo hay una cama ¿no?·

"Aha" respondió como si no fuera un inconveniente.

·¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a caber las dos?· eso fue algo que pese a pensarlo mucho no tuvo en cuenta.

"Pues... ¿una encima de la otra?"

·Haha, no... Había pensado que podría llevar mi cama de casa, ¿me ayudarás?·

"¿Eso es un sí?" dijo emocionándose. Peri no tenía ni idea de por qué tenía tantas ganas de que durmieran juntas, pero con tal de verla feliz ya valía la pena.

Ese día, a petición de Peri, fueron a conocer a la ministra, a Milori, a Dewey, y a las hadas y duendes importantes de invierno. Terminaron de descubrir los lugares más importantes y por la tarde la dedicaron exclusivamente a jugar y llevar la cama de una casa a otra.

No pararon ni después de cenar, usaron el resto de energía que les quedaba para hacer el tonto en casa de Gliss y entre las dos se empezó a crear un fuerte lazo de amistad. Peri terminó durmiéndose mientras jugaban a las palabras encadenadas.

"Buenas noches..." le cogió de la mano que sobresalía de la manta y se quedó dormida también, deseando que su amistad nunca se viera interrumpida.

A la mañana siguiente, Gliss despertó en la cama de Peri bajo la misma manta, a centímetros de su cara y sonrió al experimentar por primera vez un despertar al lado de alguien. Le apartó un mechón que le tapaba la cara suavemente y dejó que durmiera plácidamente mientras disfrutaba de ese placentero silencio.

Cuando empezó a despertarse Gliss volvió a su cama rápidamente y se hizo la dormida para disimular, pero no pudo evitar reírse sola cuando Peri se acercó a ella.

·Pero si estás despierta·

"No~" le empezó a hacer cosquillas y casi muere de la risa.

·¿Y ahora?· por poco cae al suelo. Contraatacó con toda su artillería y Peri tuvo que pedirle que parara a riesgo de quedarse sin aliento.

"Buah, menudos pelos llevas, tienes que vértelos" se le quedaron los pelos mal peinados para arriba, acabando en punta.

·A ver...· se partieron de risa al verlo y Peri se los peinó aún más alocados para seguir reyéndose hasta que se vio en el espejo y extrañamente le gustó como le quedaban ·Oye... ¿y si me los dejo así?·

"¿En serio? Déjame ver" la rodeó detenidamente y se paró delante de ella en busca de un último toque a su nuevo look "Ya sé" le dejó caer dos mechones por delante de la cara y le retocó un poco el pelo "Ahora está perfecto" se quedó unos segundos viéndose en el espejo y la abrazó al ver lo mucho que le gustaba.

·¡Gracias! Me encanta·

"¡Yuhuu!" fueron a desayunar después de eso, empezando el día de la mejor forma posible. Cogieron los trineos para bajar por las cataratas heladas pasándoselo en grande y ese día comieron en casa de Peri.

Mientras comían, Peri pensó que podría ser más divertido si tuvieran a alguien más con quien jugar, y le hizo una propuesta.

·Oye, esta tarde podríamos ir a buscar a alguien·

"¿Buscar a alguien?"

·Sí, a alguien que quiera jugar con nosotras, no sé, sería divertido· a Gliss no le hizo mucha gracia ya que se llevaba bien con poca gente y no quería que nadie se hiciera con su nueva mejor amiga, pero pensó que podría ser divertido y tampoco quería llevarle la contraria.

"Vale, pero que no sea escarchadora, ni de los copos de nieve, tampoco me llevo muy bien con ellos..." a Peri no le quedó otra que reírse.

·Hecho·


	2. ¡Cuidado! Que escarcha

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El fanfic de Peri.**

Capítulo 2: ¡Cuidado! Que escarcha.

* * *

Y así, las dos escarchadoras se fueron en busca de una candidata a amiga. Mientras Peri intentaba encontrar razones para ir a hablar con hadas de todos los talentos, Gliss se las arreglaba para encontrarle defectos o motivos que las echaba atrás. Fue un entretenimiento que fue perdiendo su objetivo final con cada descarte, convirtiéndose en un juego para pasar la tarde.

Tras un buen rato espiando a las hadas que hacían su trabajo o se divertían, alguien les sorprendió por detrás mientras se reían de un pobre duende que tenía problemas con un búho.

"¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?" las risas cesaron de inmediato y Peri pegó un grito al cogerla de imprevisto.

"Huyamos, ¡es un hada de la escarcha!" Gliss le cogió de la mano para salir volando pero Peri se quedó inmóvil al ver una mirada extraña en la cara de esa pelinegra que no había visto antes "¡Vamos!" su pánico por las hadas de la escarcha no era en vano, ya que siempre que se encontraba con ellas se metían con ella.

·Hola...· aún así, Peri pensó que quizás no sería como las demás y que podrían ser amigas, por lo que obligó a Gliss a quedarse ahí.

"Am... m-me Spike, un placer conocerte" hasta se inclinó un poco como si se presentara a la ministra. Gliss se extrañó al ver lo nerviosa que estaba la pobre, la cual llevaba un buen rato espiándolas.

"Vámonos Peri, seguro que es una trampa" susurró para no ser escuchada.

·No digas tonterías. Soy Periwinkle, pero mejor llámame Peri· Spike se emocionó y todo al haber mantenido una breve conversación y es que ella se sintió extrañamente atraída desde el momento en que nació dos días atrás. Se arrepintió de no haber levantado la mano para encargarse de ella cuando lo dijo Milori.

"Peri..." a Gliss no le hizo mucha gracia que lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos por el hecho de que fuera un hada de la escarcha, por lo que agarró fuertemente la mano de Peri y la arrastró de allí.

·¡Au! ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?· intentó soltarse sin éxito hasta que recorrieron unos metros.

"Es Spike, no te conviene estar cerca de ella" dijo como si la conociera.

·¿Porqué?· Gliss tardó demasiado en encontrar una excusa verosímil por lo que Peri supuso que ella realmente no quería encontrar a nadie más con quien jugar.

"Porque... es muy mala hada, un día, me escarchó la puerta de casa y tuve que esperar a que se derritiera para poder salir, sí"

·Si no querías tener más amigas debiste habérmelo dicho...·

"N-no... no es eso..." lo que pasaba es que Gliss no quería meterse en problemas por hacerse amiga de una escarchadora, ellas le habían hecho la vida imposible para que estuviera sola y se divertían a costa de eso, no quería volver a revivir esos oscuros días ahora que había encontrado a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo.

·¿Entonces qué?· el momento se vio interrumpido por la indecisa aparición de Spike, la cual estaba confusa y nerviosa a la vez ·¡Spike! ¿Puedes venir un momento?·

"Eh... sí"

"Peri... ¿Pero qué haces?"

·Amigas, y tú también· una vez llegó, Gliss se puso a mirar alrededor por si había alguien viéndolas ·Perdona por lo de antes, Gliss es un poco... ah, ella es Gliss, no sé si la conoces·

"Bueno... más o menos hehe..." era difícil que no la conociera siendo tan popular en invierno.

·¿Qué haces por aquí?· preguntó casualmente viendo algo extrañada como la miraba fijamente.

"Sólo... pasaba por aquí y os vi" dos largos segundos pasaron antes de que las tres hablaran a la vez "Tú primera"

·No, tú, ¿qué ibas a decir?·

"Nada importante"

"Bueno pues hablaré yo, ¿A qué has venido? ¿Te han enviado esas odiosas hadas para seguir destrozándome la vida?"

·¡Gliss!·

"Am... no me llevo muy bien con ellas, no tienes de qué preocuparte" Peri le dio un codazo como diciéndole que era la candidata perfecta, pero seguía pensando que era una mala idea.

·¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? Ahora íbamos a la pista de patinaje· se tomó toda la libertad para decidir por Gliss, y eso la mosqueó.

"No, no tengo nada que hacer" dijo maravillada por la oferta que le acababa de proponer.

"Peri... ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

·Claro, dime·

"A solas"

·¿Porqué? Si tienes algo que decir dilo· suspiró ante su tozudez, y dijo lo que pensaba sin tapujos.

"Creo que si nos hacemos amiga de ella nos meteremos en problemas" pero Peri se lo tomó como otra excusa para echarla de ahí y quedarse las dos como hasta entonces.

·Venga ya, pero si parece un angelito, ¿en qué problemas íbamos a meternos?· Spike sonrió tímidamente al recibir ese inesperado alago.

"Pues..." cuando lo pensó mejor, parecía una locura, hacía bastante que no se metían con Gliss y si esa escarchadora no se llevaba bien con las demás, quizás pasarían de ella "Bueno, quizás esté exagerando..."

·Claro, venga vamos· aún así Gliss estaba un poco preocupada y seguía atenta por si las veían. A todo esto, Spike se quedó agradablemente al lado de Peri hablando con ella para conocerse poco a poco. A medio camino la preocupación de Gliss se hizo notar.

·Oye, estás muy callada, ¿qué te pasa?·

"¿Eh? Nada, nada, ¿de qué habláis?"

"Del lado cálido, le estaba contando que la ministra de invierno es la única que puede cruzar la frontera" contestó Spike con más confianza.

"Ah, ya, por el poder que le dio la reina..."

·¡¿Porqué no nos lo dan a nosotras también?!·

"Por que no lo necesitamos, pero ¿te imaginas que un día nos piden escarchar el árbol de polvo de hada?"

"Eso es imposible, ¿para qué querrían que hiciéramos algo así?"

"No se... ¿por que es demasiado verde?" las risas volvieron a hacer volver a la Gliss de antes, y llegaron a la pista la mar de contentas.

A Spike le hubiera encantado poder enseñarle a patinar a Peri, pero por desgracia de eso ya se encargó Gliss con lo que se pusieron a patinar y a los dos minutos Gliss propuso hacer una carrera.

"¿Y la ganadora qué ganará?"

"Pues... ¡la que gane podrá darle órdenes a la perdedora!" los ojos de Spike se abrieron de par en par, al ver lo lenta que era Peri iba a perder siempre así que tenía muchas posibilidades de hacerle hacer lo que ella quisiera.

·Oye, pero yo a penas sé patinar, es injusto·

"Entonces te daremos diez segundos de ventaja. ¿Preparada? ¿¡Lista!? ¡Ya!" casi cae al hielo con los nervios y las prisas, lo que hizo reír a las otras dos que se preparaban para salir disparadas.

Cuando Peri llegó a la mitad de la pista, empezó la carrera de verdad dejando a Spike boquiabierta por la velocidad de Gliss, la cual hizo caer a Peri sin querer al pasar por su lado.

"¿Estás bien?"

·Au... Gliss debería ir con más cuidado...·

"Sí... es muy competitiva" dijo ofreciéndole la mano para levantarla.

"¡Gané! ¡Gané!" se escuchó desde el final de la pista.

"Esto... irás con ella al baile ¿no?" preguntó dando por hecho que no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

"¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacéis ahí paradas? ¡Vamos!" siguieron ignorándola para hablar del tema.

·¿Qué baile?·

"Pues... el de la semana que viene, ¿no te ha contado que cada año celebramos el final del invierno de Tierra Firme?"

·Pues... no, ¡Gliss!· terminó por ser ella la que se acercara a las dos.

"¿Es que no sabéis como funciona una carrera o qué?"

·Spike dice que hay un baile la semana que viene·

"Oh... ya... ¿no te lo dije?" sabía que no, y es que en ese acontecimiento iba a asistir todo invierno, incluidas las demás escarchadoras, por lo que nunca llegó a ir.

·Pues no, ¿dónde se hace?·

"En el palacio de hielo, es genial, habrá música, pasteles y-"

"Y no vamos a ir"

·¿Porqué no? Pero si parece lo más divertido del mundo·

"Pues por que estarán las demás y no quiero encontrarme con ellas"

"Entonces... ¿quieres venir conmigo?" aprovechó Spike con el corazón a cien por hora.

·¡Claro!· ese claro tan inofensivo le dolió a Gliss, pensó que podría ser el comienzo de la pérdida de Peri y no quería permitirlo.

"Pues tenemos que ir a por un vestido, no puedes ir con esta ropa"

"V-vale, yo también me apunto" dijo sin pensar muy bien en las consecuencias.

·¡Bien!· Spike perdió la oportunidad de estar a solas con Peri, pero era demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

"Bueno, pues mañana iremos a por vuestros vestidos"

·¿Tu ya tienes el tuyo?·

"Claro"

·Quiero verlo·

"¿A-ahora?"

·Sí, ¿por qué no?·

"Está bien... vamos" Spike no se esperaba para nada ese cambio de planes tan repentino, quería enseñarle el precioso vestido que llevaría pero no recordaba si dejó la casa muy limpia como para recibir invitados y le preocupó que pensara que era una desordenada.

Gliss no puso ninguna objeción ya que, si estaban dentro de casa seguro que nadie las podría ver y además, podría curiosear las cosas de Spike.

Así que fueron a su casa, que quedaba cerca de unas cuevas llenas de estalagmitas.

"Está un poco desordenada pero..."

·No te preocupes, la de Gliss está peor·

"¡Oye! Que yo lo tengo todo en su sitio"

·Claro claro· pasaron las tres a su habitación y Gliss se perdió mirando las cosas y dibujos que habían colgados en la pared.

Spike abrió el armario y Peri alucinó con la cantidad de ropa que tenía, si fuera por ella se hubiera llevado un par o tres de conjuntos a casa.

·Wao...·

"Es... este" se lo mostró poniéndoselo por delante suyo con cuidado para no arrugarlo y Peri quedó pasmada ante ese vestido blanco con tiras rojas suaves como la seda "¿Te gusta?"

·¿Me lo puedo quedar?· preguntó bromeando.

"Ya tendrás el tuyo mañana" Peri no podía dejar de acariciarlo, era lo más bonito que había visto hasta entonces.

·¿Puedes ponértelo?·

"¿Q-quieres que me lo ponga?"

·Sí, quiero ver como te queda· Spike estaba encantada, pero Gliss no era de las que le gustaba quedarse mucho rato encerrada en una habitación.

"Ya lo verás cuando vayamos a la fiesta, ¿volvemos a la pista? Aún no hemos terminado la carrera"

·Oh, venga Gliss, sólo será un momento·

"Cinco minutos" dijo saliendo de la habitación para distraerse curioseando la casa entera.

·Vale~· Peri se sentó en su cama y Spike se quedó parada con el vestido en la mano.

"Em..."

·¿Qué?·

"¿Quieres que me desvista delante tuyo?" un sí le hubiera hecho tremendamente feliz.

·Oh, ya, perdona hehe...· salió de la habitación un momento y Spike se cambió tranquilamente.

Cuando salió, Peri se puso a mirarla de arriba a abajo sin poder decir nada, imaginándose como podría ser su vestido.

"¿Qué tal?"

·Es... maravilloso· dijo rodeándola, acariciando la tela por su cintura, haciéndola estremecer por un pequeño momento.

"A ver, yo también quiero verlo" dijo Gliss apareciendo para romper el momento "Ah pues... no está mal"

"Sí... las hadas tintineadoras hacen un trabajo estupendo"

·Aha... pero se te ven un poco los sostenes·

"S-sí, en la fiesta tendré que ir sin..." dijo avergonzándose un poco por haberse fijado tanto.

·Ya veo...·

"Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya o tenemos que esperar a que se vuelva a cambiar?"

"¿Tú qué crees?" dijo Spike un poco enfadada por querer acortar su momento de felicidad. Volvió a entrar para cambiarse y esta vez la esperaron en el comedor, donde se pusieron a comentar los dibujos que habían colgados "Ya estoy lista"

·Oye, ¿de donde sacas esos dibujos?·

"Los hag-"

"¡Vámonos!" ya se estaba haciendo tarde, con lo que pasaron de largo la pista de hielo y se fueron a dar una vuelta por el bosque de la escarcha, donde aquella hora no había casi nadie.

·Pues es raro que no nos hayamos visto antes si estás tan cerca de la entrada·

"Ya... bueno, yo sí que te vi el primer día cuando hablaste con las otras hadas..."

·Ouch, hice un poco el ridículo...·

"No creas, hiciste bien en no irte con ellas"

·Lo sé·

"¿Hacemos una competición a ver quién escarcha más rápido?"

·Estamos cansadas Gliss... ¿de dónde sacas tanta energía?·

"No lo sé, ¿de la nieve?" se quedaron hablando tranquilamente hasta que anocheció y el hambre se hizo presente.

"Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos"

"Claro, me lo he pasado genial con vosotras"

·Oye, ¿y si te quedas a cenar con nosotras?· Gliss no quería perder esos momentos de tranquilidad con Peri, por lo que intervino antes de que pudiera decir que sí.

"No sé si tendré suficientes ingredientes para las tres, mejor otro día"

"Sí, no te preocupes... Hasta mañana entonces"

·¡Sí! Em... quedamos... ¿te pasamos a buscar ahora que sabemos donde vives?·

"Vale, cuando queráis"

·Genial. Hasta mañana~· y así, el día de Spike terminó siendo perfecto. Hizo bien en hacer caso a su amigo Slush y reunir el valor para acercarse a Peri.

Ellas dos se fueron a casa de Gliss para cenar y con lo bien que fue el día, Peri no pudo decirle que no cuando le preguntó si quería quedarse a dormir otra vez en su casa, además, ya la tenían allí por haber dormido juntas el día anterior.


	3. Es mía

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El fanfic de Peri.**

Capítulo 3: Es mía.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, tras haber dormido lo justo y necesario, ese par de escarchadoras desayunaron rápidamente para ir a buscar a Spike, y es que las dos tenían un montón de ganas de ir a por sus vestidos.

Al llegar y llamar tímidamente, decidieron entrar con toda la confianza del mundo. Como no la vieron, pensaron que estaría durmiendo y a Gliss se le ocurrió despertarla con un susto, por lo que fueron sigilosamente hacia allí y entraron de golpe, pillándola a medio vestir haciéndole lanzar un zapato a la puerta para que se fueran.

"¡¿P-porqué no llamáis antes de entrar?!" replicó ahora bien despierta.

·¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Fue idea de Gliss·

"No me eches la culpa a mí, has sido tú la que ha abierto la puerta" Gliss se estaba partiendo de risa.

·Em... ¡No he visto nada Spike! No te preocupes· eso fue algo difícil de creer, por que justo iba a ponerse el sujetador.

"¿Tú no? Haha"

"¿¡Queréis hacer el favor de ir al comedor o algo!?"

·Vamos Gliss... ¿Quieres que te preparemos el desayuno?·

"¡No!" le hicieron caso y se fueron para dejarla tranquila.

·Anda que empezamos bien el día eh...·

"Nada mejor que una buena dosis de risa"

·No me refería a eso. ¿Crees que se enfadará con nosotras?·

"Bueno, nos ha tirado un zapato, no creo que esté dando saltos de alegría"

·Ya...· tras un momento, escucharon la puerta abrirse y Peri decidió ir a por ella para disculparse ·Quédate aquí ¿quieres? Intentaré solucionarlo·

"A sus órdenes" Peri la siguió hacia el baño, donde Spike se dio la vuelta al llegar a la puerta.

"¿No os había dicho que esperarais en el comedor?" dijo pensando que estaría Gliss también.

·Ah, sí, perdona hehe... Em... quería pedirte perdón por las dos... ¿Estás enfadada?· en el fondo no lo estaba, pero no quería perdonarla tan fácilmente.

"¿Tú qué crees? Me habéis pegado un susto de muerte..." Peri soltó una risa incómoda sin saber qué responder "Los... viste, ¿no?"

·¿Eh?·

"Mis... pechos, si los viste... No mientas"

·Pues... sí, pero fue muy rápido, de veras· le sorprendió que le importara tanto, si le hubiera pasado a ella no se habría molestado.

"No importa... Sólo quería saberlo" entró en el baño y Peri la siguió.

·Menudos pelos llevas...·

"Me acabo de levantar, ¿qué esperabas?" dijo empezándose a peinar "Por cierto... tu peinado... me gusta"

·Gracias, nací con un peinado muy soso·

"Cierto. ¿Y Gliss?"

·En el comedor·

"Aha..." cerró la puerta del baño con seguro y Peri se extrañó por ello.

·¿No te cae bien Gliss?· interpretó por su acción.

"Sí que me cae bien, pero no quiero que nos moleste ahora"

·¿Porqué?·

"¿Por qué dices...?" por su mente pasaban un montón de cosas que no podía hacer, pero había una que sí "¿Te has maquillado alguna vez?"

·¿Maquillado?·

"Síp" dijo abriendo un pequeño bote y cogiendo un pequeño pincel "Cierra los ojos y no te muevas"

·Em...· lo hizo y después de sentir que le pintaba los párpados le hizo abrirlos ·Ai...vá·

"Sabía que azul cristalino quedaría perfecto con tus ojos..." Peri se quedó mirando al espejo de todos los ángulos posibles mientras Spike se maquillaba también. Quedó muy satisfecha con ese toque y se puso a buscar más cosas de esas.

·¿Y esto?·

"Es un pintalabios, ¿quieres que te lo ponga?"

·Sí·

"Tengo tres tonalidades... pero creo que el más discreto te quedará mejor"

·Vale· Spike lo cogió y se agachó un poco para pintarle delicadamente los labios que tanto ansiaba poseer.

"Abre un poco la boca. Perfecto" ya casi terminando y con Spike ardiendo de ganas de probar esos labios que había tratado con tanto cariño, se le ocurrió una idea muy peligrosa "Vale... creo que te he puesto un poco de más, deja que..." le quitó un poco con el pulgar y entonces, le dio un rápido beso sin pensarlo demasiado "Y-ya estás lista"

·Ah...· si Spike se quedaba un segundo más en el baño iba a explotar.

"Vamos" abrió la puerta de golpe y la dejó atrás sin creer lo que acababa de hacer.

·S-sí...· Peri quedó perpleja por ese inesperado beso, no sabía qué pensar sobre eso por lo que tras reflexionar un momento, decidió preguntárselo directamente a Spike en cuanto pudiera.

"Por fin, ¿pero qué...? ¡Has maquillado a Peri!"

"Sí, ¿a qué ahora está más guapa?" dijo saliendo de casa sin pensarlo dos veces.

·Em... Spike· empezó Peri al ponerse a su lado.

"Dime" ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, era incapaz de mantener la compostura después de lo ocurrido.

·Aquello... no fue un beso ¿verdad?· Peri tenía entendido que sólo las hadas que estaban enamoradas se daban besos en los labios, que para los amigos ya estaban las mejillas.

"S-sólo te estaba arreglando el pintalabios..." no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo para ver qué cara ponía.

·Ya veo... pero podías haber-·

"¿De qué habláis? ¿Os habéis besado?" preguntó como si fuera una barbaridad más de las suyas.

"¡No!"  
·Sí· en ese momento, Spike se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, nada bueno podía salir de esa situación.

"¡La estaba maquillando!"

"¿Con los labios o cómo?" Gliss se rió ante la burrada que acababa de decir, pero paró al ver la cara de las dos "¿Me podéis decir qué habéis estado haciendo en el baño?" Spike no fue capaz de decir nada, por lo que contestó Peri.

·Nada, que me estaba pintando los labios y como puso demasiado me dio un beso para quitármelo... ¿porqué no usaste los dedos?·

"Y-ya lo hice, p-pero no quería ensuciarme los dedos" esa excusa era mala con ganas, pero fue la única razón con sentido que se le ocurrió y la aceptaron sin más remedio "E-en todo caso, vamos a por los vestidos"

"¡Vamos!"

·Sí... Espera, ¿y el desayuno?· con todo el alboroto no se acordó de desayunar.

"¡Da igual! Sigamos"

"Ah, ¡yo se un sitio donde podemos desayunar!" dijo Gliss emocionada.

·¿Dónde?·

"En la biblioteca, a esta hora debe de estar despertándose"

"¿Pretendes que me coma su desayuno?"

"Sí, he desayunado con él un montón de veces, dice que le recuerdo a su antigua esposa"

"¿Dewey estuvo casado con alguien?"

"Claro, con una tal Ruby, cuando era joven"

"Espera, ¿Dewey fue joven también?" las risas hicieron olvidar esa extraña mañana, pero no para Peri, la cual seguía pensando que ese beso significó algo más.

·¿Y si vamos a mi casa? No está muy lejos de aquí...·

"Vale" dijo Spike rápidamente, con muchas ganas de saber dónde vivía.

"Sí, por que me estás dejando sin comida tanto dormir en mi casa"

·Es que da palo volver a llevar la cama a mi casa·

"¿Es que dormís juntas?" sólo con imaginarse durmiendo con Peri, Spike ya se ponía nerviosa.

"Se podría decir que sí, somos muy buenas amigas" Gliss iba a decir algo como _pero no tanto como para besarnos,_ pero se lo calló.

·Bueno, pero hoy sí que me quedaré en mi casa eh, me gustaría dormir ancha sin tener a una lapa pegada a mí·

"¿A quién has llamado lapa?" dijo Gliss con ganas de atacar a cosquillas a Peri.

·¡Huyamos Spike!· tras hacer el tonto un rato más, llegaron a la casa del acantilado donde Peri se encargó de prepararle a Spike el desayuno en forma de disculpa, mientras las otras dos esperaban en el comedor.

"Así que... besaste a mi Peri ¿eh~?" dijo Gliss levantando la ceja.

"¿Aún estás con eso?" respondió poniéndose nerviosa de nuevo.

"A caso... ¿te gustan las hadas?" preguntó en voz baja "Venga, dímelo, no se lo contaré a Peri"

"¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarme en paz?"

"¿Y si te cuento yo un secreto me lo dirás?"

"No"

"¿Y si consigo que duermas con ella esta noche? ¿Me lo dirás?"

"Que n... n... ¿a solas?"

"¡Eso es un sí! ¡Te pillé!"

"¡Shh!"

"¡Peri! ¡Peri! ¿Sabes qué?" dijo volando hacia la cocina sin que Spike pudiera evitarlo.

"¡Gliss para!"

·¿Qué hac-·

"Spike se quedará a dormir con nosotras esta noche" la pobre estuvo a punto de morir, si Peri llegara a saber que ese beso fue algo más podría peligrar su relación.

·¿Sí? Pero si no caben las tres camas en tu habitación...·

"No pasa nada, Spike y tú compartiréis una" dijo guiñándole un ojo a Spike.

·¿Tú estás de acuerdo?· preguntó imaginándose como sería.

"S-sí..."

·Pues vale... ¿qué te parece el desayuno? Es algo simple pero es que no sé hacer nada más...·

"Está perfecto"

·¡Yey!· cuando terminó dejó a Spike en el comedor para poder hablar con Gliss en su habitación ·Ven un momento... Oye, ¿tú qué opinas de lo de esta mañana?·

"¿Del susto que le pegamos? Fue genial" Gliss sabía de sobras a qué se refería, pero no quiso dejárselo tan fácil.

·No, eso no, de lo del... beso·

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

·Me dijiste que habían duendes que salían con duendes y hadas que salían con hadas, ¿crees que Spike quiere salir conmigo?·

"No lo sé, pregúntaselo"

·Ya... Por que las amigas no se dan besos en los labios ¿no?·

"¿Te he dado yo alguno?"

·Tampoco es que me hayas dado ninguno en la mejilla...·

"Cierto... Así que ese fue tu primer beso..."

·Bueno... no sé yo, fue tan rápido que...·

"No sabes cómo es dar un beso aún ¿no?" dijo con la mejor intención del mundo.

·Exacto·

"Pues mira" entonces Gliss le dio un beso en la mejilla de forma casual "Es eso"

·Aha...·

"Ahora tú" se lo devolvió con un poco de corte y una sensación extraña creció dentro de Peri "Ves, esos son los besos que se dan las amigas"

·Y los que se dan las parejas... ¿cómo son?· preguntó con ganas de saber más.

"No pretenderás que te lo enseñe ¿verdad?"

·N-no... sólo es curiosidad·

"Pues es lo mismo pero en los labios, y suelen durar más, a veces duran hasta minutos, y dan una sensación en la barriga como de-" y sin venir a cuento, Peri se lanzó a sus labios provocándole una sensación más intensa de la que sintió con Spike, dejando a Gliss sin saber qué decir. Realmente no se imaginaba que fuera a hacer algo así.

·P-perdona, no debí...· se puso las manos en la cara para ocultar su rostro por lo avergonzada que estaba.

"¿Y ahora te das cuenta?" dijo quitándose el pintalabios que le dejó marcado.

·Sólo quería... probarlo·

"Ya... pues procura no probarlo con quien no toca"

·No se lo digas a Spike·

"¿Porqué?"

·¡Por que no!·

"Vale pero..."

"¿Sois conscientes de que se oye todo desde aquí?" Peri era la única que no lo sabía.

"Justamente eso te iba a decir"

·¡Mierda! Eh-a... esto- ¡argh!· Spike se acercó para ayudarla a terminar con las dudas que tenía.

"Cielos Peri... estás toda roja" dijo nada más verla.

"¿A que es una monada cuando se pone así?"

·¡Dejadme en paz!· dijo rebotándose por todos los sentimientos contradictorios que se acumulaban en su cabeza.

"Ven aquí" Spike la abrazó para tranquilizarla "No te colapses... aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendes dentro de ti pero poco a poco irás deshaciendo tus dudas, ya verás" y la primera de ellas, la lazó directamente sin más.

·Tú... ¿quieres salir conmigo?·

"¿Y quién no? Con lo maravillosa que eres..." dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

·Entonces...· Peri la empujó un poco por la cintura para separarla y tras dudarlo un momento la miró a los ojos.

"¿Entonces...?"

"¿¡Entonces qué!? Besaros de una vez" Gliss echó ese momento a perder.

·¿T-te gustó el desayuno?· preguntó apartándose de ella, mirando hacia otra parte.

"Sí ¿Quieres probarlo?" Peri aún no se sentía preparada por una invitación de ese tipo.

·N-no... yo ya he desayunado· dijo metafóricamente hablando.

"Como quieras..." Spike volvió al comedor sin recibir su más que esperado beso y Gliss se quedó confundida por el comportamiento de Peri, por primera vez no sabía lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

Peri se fue al baño volando y se encerró para aclarar sus ideas y refrescarse la cara, quitándose el maquillaje que llevaba e intentando reducir el rojo de su cara.

"Yo creo que está colada por ti" le dijo Gliss al volver al comedor.

"¿Tú crees? Antes... te ha dado un beso ¿no?"

"Bueno, pero eso no significa nada"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Bueno, eso espero..."

"¿Tú no eres...?"

"No... aunque..."

"¿Aunque...?"

"Nada"

"Ya"

Tras un silencio algo incómodo por parte de las dos, Spike se dignó a hablar.

"Lo siento si me he metido en tus... planes o algo"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no tengo planes, vivo a mi manera"

"Vale vale, lo que tú digas. Creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella"

"Ya lo sé, no tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer... Estoy pensando..."

"¿Pensando por qué te ha besado a ti y a mí no? ¿O quizás estás dudando sobre tu-"

"Déjame ¿vale? Estoy pensando en mis cosas y punto"

"Vale vale, como quieras"

"Voy a hablar con ella"

"De acuerdo, suerte"

"¿Para qué?"

"Tú sabrás"

"¿Cómo?"

"Nada"

"Ya"


	4. Corazón inquieto

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El fanfic de Peri.**

Capítulo 4: Corazón inquieto.

* * *

Gliss fue hacia el baño pensando en qué decirle. Suficiente tenía ya con tener que arreglar sus propios problemas en su cabeza como para tener que solucionar los suyos.

"¿Puedo entrar?" dijo dando unos golpes a la puerta.

·Sí...· una vez dentro, Peri se dio la vuelta contra el espejo y la miró de reojo nerviosa.

"¿Tienes algo que decir?"

·Em...·

"¿No? Pues vamos, tenemos que ir a por los vestidos" dijo sin darle tiempo a contestar.

·¡Espera...! Tú... ¿qué opinas?·

"¿De qué?" preguntó sin muchas ganas de alargar la conversación.

·De... mí·

"¿De ti?" le extrañó que preguntara por ella, pensaba que realmente en su cabeza sólo tendría a Spike, la cual estaba cerca del baño para escuchar lo que decían "¿Para qué quieres saber lo que pienso de ti?"

·Pues... no sé... no hace falta que respondas si no quieres...·

"¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Eres... mi mejor amiga" Peri la miró unos segundos a los ojos incomodándola hasta que decidió salir de allí, poco convencida por esa respuesta.

·Vamos· se fue decidida hacia el comedor para recoger la mesa ignorando a Spike y se quedó en la entrada esperándolas ·Venga, es para hoy·

Si Gliss estaba confundida, Spike lo estaba aún más, quería hablar con Peri pero no parecía muy dispuesta.

Al salir de allí, todas se quedaron en silencio, sin atreverse a decir palabra, cada una con sus teorías dando vueltas en su cabeza.

"Es aquí..." Peri sólo quiso centrarse en escoger un buen vestido por lo que apartó sus pensamientos y se puso a mirar lo que había por ahí.

Gliss se dio cuenta de ello e hizo lo mismo yendo por libre.

"Allí están los probadores, así que si te gusta alguno..."

·Vale... ¿y esto? ¿Los vestidos tienen nombre?· dijo al ver unas etiquetas colgando.

"No, es que cada vestido tiene el nombre de la tintineadora que lo hizo"

·Ah vale· a Peri le hacía mucha ilusión llevar un vestido hecho en el lado cálido, y se fijó muy bien en todos y cada uno de ellos ·Este de hada Mary no está nada mal...·

"Sí... creo que es uno de los mejores. Hay unos como el de una tal Tinkerbell que son un desastre"

·¿Cómo este de Lucinda?·

"Sí. Deben de ser unas novatas"

·Pues creo que probaré este... aunque es muy largo ¿no?·

"No te creas, ve a probártelo" al mirar hacia los vestidores, vieron a Gliss saliendo con un vestido puesto "¡Qué rápida!"

"¿Qué tal chicas?"

·¿Qué demonios te has puesto?· dijo casi enfadada por llevar algo tan feo.

"Bueno, es original" comentó Spike casi riéndose.

"¿No os gusta? Es muy cómoda"

·Deja de hacer el tonto y busca algo normal· Gliss se lo tomó como si le estuviera echando la bronca y fue a quitárselo algo desanimada por no haber conseguido sacarle una sonrisa. Se preguntó si Peri estaría enfadada con ella y en qué podría hacer para arreglarlo.

Cuando Peri entró y empezó a darle vueltas al vestido, vio que no tenía ni idea de como ponérselo.

·Em... ¿Spike? ¿Cómo...?·

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" entró y Peri le dio el vestido "La mayoría llevan unos broches en la espalda, pero casi no se ven. Mira, aquí están"

·Gracias...·

"¿Te ayudo a ponértelo?"

·S-sí porfa...· Peri se quitó la hoja que la cubría de espaldas a ella y Spike se emocionó al verla sin sujetador.

"Levanta los brazos"

·¿Así?· Spike dejó el vestido al suelo y le agarró los pechos pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo ·Aa-a... ¡Oye!·

"Eso es por lo de esta mañana" Peri le quitó las garras de encima y giró la cabeza avergonzada.

·Tonta...· se giró por completo tapándose los pechos con las manos cerradas y se acercó a Spike con el pulso acelerado.

"¿Peri...?" posó sus manos en los hombros y la besó cerrando los ojos, fundiéndose suavemente en un largo beso que casi hace perder el sentido a Spike de las ganas que tenía.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Peri se dio la vuelta de repente para que no viera lo enrojecida que estaba, y es que para ser su primer largo beso que experimentó, no lo disfrutó tanto como ella esperaba.

"¿Chicas? ¿Os habéis metido las dos dentro?" dijo Gliss al no encontrarlas.

"E-es que Peri necesitaba ayuda con el vestido..." y con su incorregible impulsividad, entró para ver qué hacían.

"Pues eso parece otra cosa..."

·¡G-Gliss!· el origen de sus problemas estaba en ese estrecho lugar junto a Spike y ella medio desnuda contra la pared.

Con la cara que puso Spike al mirarla entendió al momento lo que estaban haciendo.

"Bueno bueno, ya os dejo a solas no os preocupéis"

·¡Espera!· las dos se sorprendieron por ese corte, incluso Peri, que no era muy consciente de lo qué decía ·Llévate a Spike· al final optó por echarlas a las dos y de esa forma se fueron.

"Joder Gliss, mira que eres inoportuna"

"La has besado ¿no?"

"Sí~, bueno, fue ella la que se lanzó y... ha sido genial"

·Ya... Mejor ahórrate los detalles, voy a por otro vestido· Gliss se quitó un peso de encima que no quería quitarse al oír eso. De alguna forma, se sentía traicionada.

"Sí, mejor" Peri se vistió al fin y salió para verse en el espejo que había fuera.

·¿Qué tal?·

"Te queda genial, ojalá pudieras llevarlo siempre"

·¿Y Gliss?·

"Se está probando otro"

·Hm...· no parecía del todo convencida ya que acostumbrada a llevar algo ligero, aquello le parecía muy engorroso.

"¡Aivá! Pero quién es esa de ahí ¿Es Peri?" se giró hacia ella, que salía del vestidor y esperó nervosa a que diera su opinión "No está mal, ¿qué os parece el mío? ¿Creéis que podré ligarme a algún duende con esto?" un extraño dolor que nunca antes había sentido se creó en el pecho de Peri al oír esas palabras, y no sólo por casi despreciar el vestido..

"Bueno, si no haces el burro puede que tengas alguna oportunidad"

"Qué graciosa... ¿Peri?"

·¿Eh? Sí, eso...· entonces se fue hacia el cambiador para quitarse el vestido y se quedó pensando en lo que dijo, al borde de romper a llorar. Ya sabía que Gliss no era igual que Spike, pero quiso pensar que en el fondo a ella también le gustaba besarla.

A partir de entonces, Peri decidió enfadarse con Gliss por no ser como ella esperaba que fuera y decidió enrollarse con Spike todo lo que hiciera falta para ponerla celosa.

"Así que esta noche no me dejaréis dormir eh~" comentó Gliss incomodando a Spike.

"No digas tonterías... no creo que vayamos tan rápido. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando le toqué los pechos"

"Ah, ¿o sea que le metes mano y no crees que vayáis tan rápido? Muy bien"

"Bueno, no sé, ya veremos..."

"Ya... pues como le hagas algo a Peri que no quiera te las verás conmigo, y no te gustaría vértelas conmigo"

"Haha, no te preocupes. ¿Al final vas a coger este vestido?"

"Pues... sí, los otros son demasiado... cursis"

"Cierto... yo pensé en-" la conversación se vio interrumpida por la salida de Peri, la cual se lanzó hacia Spike para darle un beso delante de Gliss que las pilló por sorpresa.

·Vámonos· ambas se extrañaron por ese comportamiento, incluso les pareció que estaba molesta por algo.

"Caray... No si al final tendré que dormir en el sofá" Spike le dio un codazo por el comentario que hizo.

·Pues quizás me lleve mi cama y durmamos en mi casa· dijo con un toque de cabreo. Spike estaba encantada, pero no entendía de donde había sacado esa actitud.

"Oye ¿te ocurre algo?"

·Nada, vamos· a todo esto, Gliss veía peligrar su relación, nunca imaginó que las cosas pudieran terminar así y ahora que esas dos estaban juntas era más que probable que la dejaran de lado.

Pasaron por casa de Gliss para dejar su vestido, la cual quedaba más cerca, y luego fueron a la de Peri, en la que Spike la besó en su habitación sin poder contenerse, convirtiéndose en un largo beso repleto de gemidos que cierta hada podía escuchar.

El plan de Peri estaba funcionando a medias ya que, por cierto que fuera que Gliss se muriera de envidia al verlas juntas, eso la hacía sentir excluida y sentía que ya no era necesitada, autopreparándose para volver a quedarse sola de nuevo.

Aún así, hizo un esfuerzo para mantener la relación que tenían.

"¿Qué os parece si vamos a coger los trineos?"

·Vale·

"Me pido a Peri"

"No, si ya..." Peri miró a Gliss a los ojos intentando comunicarse inútilmente con la mirada para decirle que quería ir con ella.

Gliss no supo como tomárselo, pensó que serían imaginaciones suyas pero sintió que Peri quería decirle algo.

"¿Qu...-"

"¿Habíais ido en trineo alguna vez?"

·Sí... una· respondió recordando ese momento, dejando a Gliss sin oportunidad de responder.

Por el camino hacia las cascadas heladas, con Peri en el medio, Spike le cogió de la mano pegándose a ella. Ni en sus hipótesis más imposibles imaginó un desarrollo tan perfecto.

Cuando llegaron, Peri se fue hacia el trineo de tres mientras que Gliss se fue hacia el individual resignada, casi sin haber dicho nada, lo cual le hizo pensar que su plan no estaba funcionando del todo bien. No quería apartarse de ella y mucho menos hacerle daño haciéndola sentir sola.

"Cojamos este, que es de dos"

·S-sí...· lo que debía ser una mañana de risas y diversión, se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza para Peri, que no dejaba de pensar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos y de qué hacer para que Gliss le prestara atención.

Al mediodía, comieron en casa de Spike, y pese a que Peri invitó a Gliss a ayudarlas a cocinar, ésta rechazó quedándose en el comedor mirando los dibujos que habían colgados en la pared.

Los pensamientos de Peri se vieron interrumpidos por la cariñosa forma de ayudarle a cocinar de Spike, la cual se puso detrás de ella cogiéndole las manos mientras iba besándole la nuca y el cuello.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan dulce?"

·¿Demasiado azúcar?·

"Me encanta el azúcar... ¿Gliss te contó lo que hacían las parejas por la noche?"

·Sí... me dijo algo de que... tenían sexo pero no sé muy bien que es eso... ¿Dónde se consigue el sexo?·

"Haha, eso no es algo material que puedas tener, eso es algo que se hace... y me muero por hacerlo contigo..."

·Y... ¿E-en qué consiste?·

"Será una sorpresa" dijo encontrando sus labios y uniendo sus cuerpos con unas resbaladizas manos. Peri seguía sin tener claro si aquellos besos que se profundizaban uno tras otro eran los que ella quería, no podía decir que le disgustaran pero no podía dejar de pensar en Gliss.

·¿T-terminamos con la comida?·

"Sí... a este paso no vamos a comer nunca"

Gliss no podía evitar escucharlas y crear dentro de ella una sensación de rabia por haber terminado de esa forma. Realmente creía que podría hacerse amiga de Spike también, pero ahora que le había quitado lo que más quería no estaba segura de ello.

"Perdón por hacerte esperar" dijo Spike llevando los platos con Peri.

"No... tranquila... ¿Estos dibujos...? ¿Los has hecho tú?"

"Pues sí, me encanta dibujar ¿os gustan?"

·Vaya...·

"No están mal..." pese a que fueron las mismas palabras que usó para valorar el vestido, lo dijo con un tono de desprecio.

"Si no os gustan podéis decirlo, no os cortéis"

·No, están bien hechos·

"Sí, para no ser un hada del arte" dijo Gliss con segundas.

"Bueno... espero que os guste la comida al menos" y les gustó, pero la tensión que hubo entre las tres en la mesa se hacía notar, creando un ambiente incómodo que Gliss decidió romper, pero no con una de sus habituales bromas.

"¿Qué haréis esta tarde?"

"Pues... quizás nos quedamos en casa, ¿y tú?" la mirada que tenían las dos daba casi miedo.

"Quizás vaya al bosque de la escarcha" Peri no podía permitir que eso siguiera así, parecía que se fueran a pelear de un momento a otro.

·O-oye pero no vas a quedarte con nosotras?·

"¿Para qué? Ahora que sois novias querréis tener tiempo para vosotras ¿no?" Peri no estaba de acuerdo con ello, quería replicar pero no sabía cómo.

·¿Dormiremos... en tu casa?· preguntó tímidamente. Spike no entendió del todo por qué insistía en eso pero a Gliss le gustó.

"Como quieras, pero tenéis que portaros bien"

·Sí...· lo último que quería Peri era que su mejor amiga desapareciera para dejarla con Spike ·Es...¿Estás enfadada?·

"No... ¿porqué tendría que estarlo?"

·Ya...· por extraño que parezca, Peri esperaba un sí por respuesta, esperaba que Gliss se molestara por estar todo el rato con Spike, que le pidiera a gritos que estuviera con ella para poder lanzarse a sus brazos. Pero la realidad no era como ella creía, Gliss sería capaz de conformarse con ser su amiga que queda con ella de vez en cuando. Ya había disfrutado de Peri lo suficiente como para poder ser feliz pese a que ella, en el fondo, quería algo más.

Al terminar de comer y después de charlar un rato con un ambiente más relajado en la mesa, Gliss se fue para dejarlas a solas, siendo ese el primer momento en el que se separaron contra su voluntad.

"Al fin solas... Hay un montón de cosas que quiero hacer contigo" Peri se le quedó el cuerpo extraño sin Gliss cerca, y se veía reflejado en su rostro "Oye, ¿a qué viene esa cara?" se limitó a responder con un lento abrazo, esperando algo de consuelo "¿Estás triste por que se ha ido Gliss?"

·No...· respondió con poca credibilidad.

"Oh, venga, haré que dejes de pensar en ella" le cogió las manos que se sujetaban en su espalda para entrelazarlas con las suyas y al separarla lo suficiente le dio un rápido beso "Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte..."

·¿Qué cosas?· el siguiente beso fue algo más intenso y poco a poco fueron desplazándose de la entrada.

"No hay palabras para describirlas" dijo dirigiendo sus labios a su cuello desbordando ganas, lamiéndola en pequeños círculos.

·Aa-a... ¿q-qué estás haciendo?· el pulso de las dos empezó a acelerarse con los primeros gemidos que salían de la boca de Peri.

"Te gusta ¿verdad?"

·Ah...ha...·

"Pues eso no es nada" ya puesta contra la pared y con las manos de Spike en sus nalgas, recibió un beso con mayúsculas que invadió su boca transportándola a otro lugar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se quedó sin camiseta, un magreo en sus pechos siguió acelerándole el corazón y entonces, Spike se puso a chuparle los pezones.

Peri miró hacia el techo alucinando por las increíbles sensaciones que le provocaba y que nunca había sentido antes.

"¿Quieres que me pare?"

·N-nah...· Spike se deshizo sólo con pensar en todas las cosas que quería hacerle, recordando sus primeras experiencias sexuales para hacerle sentir bien sin excederse.

Le quitó los pantalones mientras le daba besitos por la barriga y Peri dejó que continuara, sin saber cómo terminaría eso.

La boca de Spike fue bajando hasta alcanzar los labios de Peri, la cual soltó un impulsivo gemido al notar su húmeda lengua.

·E-eso...· le apartó la cabeza un poco para que se detuviera.

"¿Sí?"

·Am... e-... ve despacio· consiguió decir tras ordenar su mente.

"Por supuesto" se levantó para volver a su altura y la besó un rato mientras jugueteaba con sus pezones. Luego, esa vez con la mano, le atacó la entrepierna haciéndola gemir, llevando su cuerpo a un estado que no había experimentado antes.

"Tu cuerpo irá bajando de temperatura poco a poco, a medida que te excites, y sentirás el mayor placer de tu vida cuando llegues al clímax"

·A-Aaha...·

"¿Vamos a mi cama que estaremos más cómodas?"

·Sí...· Spike la cogió de la mano para llevarla ahí, y Peri cayó en la cuenta de algo en el ese corto trayecto ·Spike... ¿Esto es sexo?·

"Bueno, es parte de ello. El sexo es... la actividad que tenemos al darnos placer mutuamente y te aseguro que te gustará"

·¿Y eso del clímax?· preguntó parándose cerca de la habitación.

"Eso es... más difícil de explicar, sólo se sabe cuando se experimenta"

·¿Es importante?·

"Bueno, en general sí pero la primera vez suele ser la más importante" en ese momento, Peri se bloqueó por completo. Gliss le vino a la mente y pese que aún no entendía del todo de que iba el tema, se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía, no sería con Spike "Oye no te preocupes, iremos despacio ¿vale?"

·N-n... am... ¿podemos dejarlo para otro momento?·

"Oh... sí, claro, no hay problema. ¿No te sientes cómoda?"

·N-no...·

"No pasa nada, ven aquí" le dio un abrazo que le hizo volver a su temperatura habitual y que la tranquilizó, preocupándose por su obsesión por Gliss.

·Voy a vestirme...·

"Sí" Spike estaba por darse cabezazos contra la pared. Analizó mentalmente lo ocurrido para saber por qué se echó atrás en el último momento y sólo encontró una posibilidad, la cual no le favorecía para nada. Necesitaba confirmarlo.

Cuando Peri volvió a vestirse, se dirigió hacia ella para darle explicaciones.

·Siento lo ocurrido pero no creo que esté preparada para eso aún·

"No hace falta que te disculpes... ¿vamos a buscar a Gliss?"

·Vale·

"¿Quieres estar con ella?"

·Bueno... sí ¿Porqué lo-·

"¿Más que conmigo?" Peri se quedó sin respuesta para eso, no quería seguir mintiéndola pero tenía miedo de decirle la verdad "Me lo temía... Debí darme cuenta antes"

·N... No es lo que piensas... o sea... quiero estar contigo...· se sintió fatal consigo misma, no sólo le había mentido si no que encima intentó convencerla incluso cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

"Te pones muy mona cuando mientes ¿sabías?" dijo mosqueada.

·No miento...· dijo más bajo en un último intento para mantener su postura.

"Vamos a buscarla anda, debe de estar aburriéndose como una ostra"

·No te enfades porfa...·

"No estoy enfadada... es sólo que... todos cometemos errores al principio. Venga vamos"


	5. Dulce frío

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El fanfic de Peri.**

Capítulo 5: Dulce frío.

* * *

"Dijo que iba al bosque de la escarcha ¿no?" comentó Spike nada más salir de casa.

·Sí... Perdona por no haber sido sincera, pero no quería que te enfadaras conmigo...· dijo algo cabizbaja.

"Tarde o temprano iba a enterarme ¿no crees? No puedes jugar así con las hadas, ¿porqué me besabas entonces?"

·Por... darle celos a Gliss...· Peri se dio cuenta de que al final, de alguna forma u otra habría terminado enfadándose con ella igualmente.

"Cielos... ¿Eres consciente de que a ella le gustan los duendes?"

·Sí, claro... pero... no sé... es Gliss· esa respuesta hizo reír un poco a Spike.

"Bueno, no te frustres ¿vale? tómatelo con calma"

·Sí...· Peri se sentía cohibida, después del tremendo error que cometió perdió seguridad en sí misma haciéndole pensar que era estúpida.

Poco tardaron en llegar, y una vez allí, sólo pudieron ver algunas hadas de la escarcha charlando en círculo. Las escarchadoras eran las que más libertad podían tener ya que Milori se encargaba de supervisarlas y raras veces tenía tiempo para hacerlo.

·¿Porqué te paras? Vamos, puede que esté más al fondo·

"No lo creo, esas de ahí son de las peores, Gliss habría dado media vuelta sólo con verlas"

·¿Se lo preguntamos?·

"Claro que no, cuanto menos te tropieces con esa de ahí, del pelo negro, mejor. Vamos" igualmente Peri quería preguntar para saber si la habían visto, pero no quería meterse en otro lío.

·Vale... ¿Vamos a su casa entonces?·

"Sí, supongo que estará allí" cuando se dieron la vuelta para irse, una de esas hadas las vio.

"¡Mirad! Pero si es la traidora con la novata"

"Peri, ¡vuela!" salieron a toda velocidad de allí, sin darles la opción de seguirlas, hasta que se escondieron en un pequeño bosque.

·¿Porqué nos perseguían?·

"Para divertirse un rato a nuestra costa... Vamos a por Gliss anda..."

·Y... ¿Porqué te han llamado traidora?·

"Ah... me pusieron ese mote cuando me negué a obedecer sus órdenes... Hace un tiempo estuve con ellas pero créeme cuando te digo que no te conviene estar a su lado"

·Vaya... ¿Nadie puede plantarles cara? ¿Qué dice Milori al respecto?·

"Milori pasa de todo, y nadie tiene el valor suficiente para ir contra ellas, son demasiadas y harían la vida imposible a cualquiera por un simple insulto"

·Venga ya, ¿Milori pasa de todo? ¿No es el señor del invierno?·

"A ver, sí, pero es demasiado bueno con todos, y los castigos que pone son una mierda. Es que ni siquiera comprueba que los hayan cumplido"

·Pues menudo inútil...·

"Sí... así son las cosas" llegaron a casa de Gliss hablando del tema y entraron sin más.

"¿¡Gliss!?" al escuchar un ruido del baño entendieron que estaría allí "Bueno, habla con ella y sé sincera ¿vale?"

·Sí...· tras respirar hondo, intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave ·¿Gliss?·

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

·Necesito hablar contigo...·

"Pues... vuelve en otro momento"

·¿Porqué? ¿Qué ocurre?·

"Nada, vuelve en veinte minutos"

·No quiero esperar veinte minutos, venga abre porfa. Es importante· tras unos segundos, quitó el seguro y Peri se quedó sin palabras al verla.

"No quería que me vieras así..." tenía un moratón en la cara que intentó disimular con maquillaje, además de una cara de decepción.

·¿Qué te ha pasado...?·

"D-deja de mirarme así, ¿qué quieres?"

·¿Han sido...? ¿E-estás bien?·

"No es nada, estoy bien, ¿qué querías?"

·¡Spike! Mira lo que le han hecho a Gliss·

"Voy..." contestó desde el comedor inquietándola "¿Se puede saber que...? ¿Te han pegado?"

"No... dejadlo ¿vale? ¿A qué habéis venido? Pensé que estaríais en tu casa toda la tarde"

"Y yo pero... ¿Peri?"

·Am... sí...· no supo ni por donde empezar, sabía que aquello no iba a terminar bien pero tampoco quería que fuera un completo desastre ·¿Porqué te hicieron eso?· esa pregunta sólo le sirvió para darle tiempo.

"Te he dicho que no te preocupes por ello ¿a qué habéis venido?" Gliss tenía ganas de que se fueran para dejarla sola, no quería tener a Peri cerca y mucho menos en esa situación.

·Pues... quería estar contigo..."

"Aha... ¿y no podÍas esperar veinte minutos para ello?"

·Es que... em...·

"Bueno, digamos que tenía muchas ganas de verte" interrumpió Spike al ver que no avanzaba.

"¿En serio? ¿Porqué?"

"¿Peri?"

·P-pues eso, q-que quería estar contigo, y a-ahora me arrepiento de haberte dejado sola, no quiero que te vuelvan a hacer daño·

"Mira Peri, me parece estupendo que te preocupes por mí, pero en serio, no es nada. ¿Porqué estás tan nerviosa?"

"Por que tiene un lío de los gordos en la cabeza, deja que te ayude Peri. Oye Gliss, ¿te gustaría tener sexo con ella?" las pupilas de Peri se dilataron de repente, una ola de calor se encendió dentro de su cuerpo queriendo darle un guantazo a Spike, pero por otra parte se alegró de que fuera tan directa.

"¿Qué cojones...? ¿Alguien me puede explicar a qué viene todo esto?" Gliss no entendía nada, le parecía más estúpido incluso que una de sus bromas.

·¡Responde!· dijo sobresaltándose impaciente por recibir una respuesta. Al verla tan preocupada por eso, decidió darle una respuesta.

"¿Si me gustaría...? No lo sé, nunca he tenido sexo con otra hada antes, ¿porqué queréis saberlo? ¿Es algún tipo de broma o algo?"

"Oye pero dile que sí pobrecita, no la hagas sufrir"

·D-déjalo Spike... soy imbécil...· Gliss se quedó a cuadros, se lo tomó demasiado en serio como para ser una broma.

"No digas eso..." y así, con el corazón dolido, Peri se dirigió a la cocina para relajarse un poco.

"¿Me explicas qué ha pasado de una vez?"

"Verás... nos estábamos enrollando y tal cuando de repente me empezó a hacer preguntas sobre el sexo y demás, entonces quiso parar y me dijo que... bueno, que tenía más ganas de estar contigo que conmigo, interprétalo como quieras"

"¿Qué? ¿Eso dijo?"

"Sí... creo que quiere enrollarse contigo"

"¿Estás segura?" no se lo podía creer, después de que estuviera pegada a Spike eso no le entraba en la cabeza "¿Por eso me preguntaste si querría tener sexo con ella?"

"Sí, estoy segura de que Peri quería saberlo"

"Mierda..."

"¿Qué?"

"No debí mentirle" dijo yéndose a por ella dejando a Spike con las cejas subidas "Peri" se giró hacia ella mordiéndose las uñas de los nervios.

·¿Sí?·

"Me gustas, mucho, o sea... en estos cuatro días me lo he pasado mejor contigo que en toda mi vida ¿sabes? Yo también quiero estar contigo y no soporto la ide-"

En ese mal momento, entraron el grupo de seis chicas, quedándose una fuera para vigilar la entrada, invadiendo todo el comedor.

"¡Joder! Spike, llévate a Peri lejos de aquí" dijo poniéndose por delante de ellas.

"Sí"

·No, ¿porqué?·

"No te gustará saberlo" dijo Spike llevándosela a la habitación.

"No dejéis que escapen, será divertido" dos duendes se encargaron de atraparlas mientras Gliss se quedó frente a la líder "No te importará que nos quedamos un rato para charlar ¿verdad?"

"Pensé que ya había quedado todo muy claro antes" respondió Gliss con los ojos encendidos.

·¿Qué está pasando?· dijo intentando escapar del duende sin éxito, el cual la había inmovilizado por la espalda con escarcha.

"Cerradles la boca, no quiero que nos molesten. ¿No tuviste suficiente con ir en trineo o qué? No las obligues a quedarse contigo cutre"

"Si están conmigo es por que quieren, no como otras"

"Haha, ¿he oído bien?" entonces con un chasquido trajeron a Spike y Peri hasta quedar detrás de la líder "¿Te crees que estas dos escorias quieren estar contigo? ¿En serio? Sabía que eras estúpida pero no pensé que lo fueras tanto"

"Como no las sueltes ahora mismo te prometo que..."

"¿Que qué? ¿Qué hará una inútil como tú? Venga, dime" Gliss se quedó callada para no complicar más la situación "Traedme a la traidora"

"Spike..." la arpía la agarró por el cuello como si fuera un insecto impidiendo casi respirar.

"¡Suéltala maldita cerda!"

"¿Qué me has llamado? ¿Has tenido el valor de insultarme pedazo de mierda?" lanzó a Spike contra el suelo acercándose a Gliss con ganas de repartir leña "No dejéis que escapen, que vean lo que les pasa a las que se portan mal"

"¡No! ¡Dejad a Gliss en paz!"

"¡Cerradle la boca maldita sea!" y así, inmovilizada y con la boca tapada, Spike fue presente junto a Peri de la patada a las costillas que Gliss no pudo esquivar.

El odio empezó a fluir por las venas de Peri, no sabía por qué la maltrataban de esa forma, ni siquiera veía capaz a Gliss de haber hecho algo tan malo como para merecerlo, y encima Spike había recibido para defenderla. Todo eso hizo que Peri se pusiera a llorar, viendo como maltrataban a Gliss sin poder hacer nada.

"¿Qué? ¿Es que no vas a defenderte pedazo de inútil?"

"Suéltalas..." contestó en un suspiro de su dolor "Métete conmigo pero déjalas que se vayan..."

"Oh, que bonito te ha quedado, una lástima que no vaya a hacerte ni puto caso. A ver si a partir de ahora querrán seguir estando contigo" Spike prefirió cerrar los ojos para dejar de mirar. No era la primera vez que las veía dándoles una paliza a alguien y no lo soportaba.

Peri dejó de intentar soltarse para quedarse llorando viendo sufrir a Gliss, entre las risas y burlas de esas hadas.

Veinte minutos fueron suficiente para dejarla en el suelo casi sin poder moverse.

"Menudo coñazo, la próxima vez defiéndete al menos joder... Vámonos, ya me he cansado" salieron de casa como si nada y Peri cayó al suelo cuando la soltaron, casi sin fuerzas por lo que había vivido.

"Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto..." dijo Spike en un intento para hacerla sentir mejor. Peri gateó hacia Gliss despacio, la cual se dio la vuelta haciéndose una bola contra la pared para que no la viera.

·Gliss...· dijo con los ojos más que llorosos ·eh...· le puso una mano en el hombro para que se girara pero no lo consiguió.

"Vete... no quiero que... te hagan daño..."

·No pienso irme... voy a quedarme contigo para curarte ¿me oyes? No quiero dejarte sola nunca más· esas palabras hicieron llorar a Gliss, nunca antes le habían dicho nada parecido. Su corazón fue pellizcado por Peri en el momento en que consiguió darle la vuelta para besarla junto con la sangre de sus labios.

Spike volvió con el botiquín y entra las dos, en un ambiente desolador, fueron sanando sus heridas que tenía por todas partes, dejándola en ropa interior para ello.

Terminaron hacia la hora de cenar, en la que Spike hizo la cena mientras Peri se quedaba con Gliss en el sofá, apoyada a hombro con las manos unidas.

"No quiero que te hagan daño..."

·Lo sé... pero me dolerá más estar sin ti·

"Gracias... ah y... si que me gustaría tener sexo contigo, perdona por mentirte"

·No, perdóname tú por estar con Spike sólo para darte celos, fue una idea muy estúpida·

"Con que era eso... La próxima vez pídeme lo que quieras"

·¿Puedo pedirte un beso?·

"Los que quieras... pero con cuidado" y así, se besaron lentamente con cuidado de no rozar mucho la herida, hasta que Spike terminó.

"Dejad de enrollaros de una vez y venid antes de que se caliente"

Comieron tranquilamente su fría sopa de hiervas y nada más terminar, Gliss se fue a la cama junto a Peri para descansar, como los días anteriores pero con una ligera diferencia. Spike se quedó también pero en la cama de Peri que estaba justo al lado.

Y así, con Peri junto a la cintura de Gliss, se durmieron rendidas por el cansancio.

Fue hacia las dos de la madrugada cuando Peri se despertó de golpe con una pesadilla horrible donde esas hadas terminaban con la vida de Gliss.

·Joder...· en su frente corrían gotas de sudor y notó sus manos más cálidas de lo normal.

"¿Peri...?" dijo Gliss al despertarse "¿Estás bien?" se sentía de lo más extraña, era como si fluyera un aire caliente por su interior.

·He tenido una pesadilla...·

"Oix... ven aquí" la abrazó para tranquilizarla y se sorprendió de lo caliente que estaba.

·Que fría estás...· dijo recuperando su temperatura normal.

"Ya pasó..." se tumbaron en la cama sin separarse y Gliss la besó para que olvidara su pesadilla "¿Estás mejor?"

·Sí· se restregó un poco con ella para terminar de coger frío.

"¿Sabes? Hay una forma muy eficaz de enfriar el cuerpo rápidamente"

·¿Cuál?·

"Aún no has jugado con tu vagina ¿verdad?"

·¿Jugado? Oh... No mucho· dijo recordando lo que le hizo Spike.

"Date la vuelta" lo hizo poniéndose de espaldas a ella y Gliss la juntó a ella agarrándole por la barriga con una mano y pasando por debajo de sus pantalones con la otra "Intenta no hacer ruido ¿vale?"

·Aha...· el dedo índice alcanzó su clítoris haciéndole reaccionar de inmediato. Fue masajeándolo lentamente enviando frías dosis de placer al centro de su cuerpo que dificultaban su respiración.

"Te sientes mejor ¿verdad?" dijo susurrándole al oído.

·Mucho... no pares...· Gliss se puso a besarle el cuello y sus dedos se adentraron más entre sus piernas para que disfrutara más, haciéndole retorcerse de vez en cuando.

"Ponte encima de mí" dijo al ver que empezaba a gemir. Se puso de rodillas en la cama, sentándose encima de las piernas de Gliss.

·¿A-así?· Gliss le cogió de las manos para atraerla a ella y besarla, volviendo a meter su mano ahora para meter dos dedos dentro de Peri. El beso fue profundizándose por momentos al igual que crecía el placer dentro de Peri que le empezaba a costar mantener sus caderas quietas.

Surgió un problema al llegar tan lejos y es que si seguían iban a despertar a Spike sí o sí, pero ninguna de las dos quería parar.

"¿Paramos?"

·No...·

"¿Y Spike?"

·Da igual...· así que decidieron seguir con ello, masturbando a Peri con más intensidad llegando a una temperatura muy baja que le hacía vibrar las alas de vez en cuando.

Spike llevaba ya un rato despierta sin hacer ruido, disimulando con los ojos cerrados e imaginándose que era ella quien estaba debajo de Peri.

Muy cerca del orgasmo, Peri se descontroló moviendo hasta la cama por sus cada vez más frecuentes espasmos, que terminaron haciéndole gritar al correrse encima de Gliss.

Spike no pudo mantener las manos quietas en ese momento y ellas dos reducieron el ritmo con un largo beso que las relajó.

Después de esa experiencia, las dos se quedaron dormidas y Spike terminó de bajar su temperatura en el baño, fantaseando con Peri.


	6. El hada del fuego

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El fanfic de Peri.**

Capítulo 6: El hada del fuego.

* * *

Peri tuvo el mejor despertar de su corta vida. Pese a recordar lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, sacó una sonrisa al ver a Gliss usando sus dedos como piernecitas subiendo por su brazo lentamente. Bostezó unos segundos, parpadeando con los ojos un poco pegados.

·Hola~· dijo suavemente pegándose a Gliss.

"Buenos días dormilona" fue entonces cuando recordó lo que hicieron a media noche, y se puso un poco roja por ello.

·A-anoche...·

"Lo sé, ¿te gustaría repetirlo?"

·Sí...·

"Sin ropa a ser posible" dijo riéndose un poco y mirando hacia abajo.

·Aa-ah... sí· su vergüenza creció al ver sus pantalones mojadas y sentir sus bragas empapadas ·¿E-eso es normal?·

"Sí, no te preocupes" le dio un beso para que no pensara en ello y fue a levantarse, pero Peri se lo impidió agarrándola de la ropa.

·No te vayas· le devolvió el beso, más largo y lleno de ternura, y luego se apoyó en su pecho para seguir durmiendo.

"Oye, pero no te duermas, ya es de día ¿sabes?"

·Es temprano...·

"No lo es, Spike se ha ido ya"

·¿Se ha ido?· preguntó extrañada incorporándose ·oh cielos, ¿ayer la despertamos?·

"¿Con el grito que pegaste? Yo creo que despertaste a medio invierno" se lo tomó a broma, pero si realmente despertó a Spike seguro que no le hubiera hecho gracia, o al menos eso pensaba.

·No digas burradas... ¿Te ha dicho algo?·

"Sí, dijo que iría a buscar algo de desayuno y que no tardaría"

·Haber empezado por ahí... me habías preocupado... ¿Te encuentras mejor?·

"Mejor que nunca, gracias a cierta escarchadora"

·Qué bien...· dijo acurrucándose de nuevo ·me alegro...·

"Pero levántate de una vez"

·Cinco minutos más... se está muy bien en la cama·

"Vale, pero solo cinco, no quiero pasarme el día tumbada"

·¿Tú no? Hehe· sus narices volvieron a rozarse para besarse sin descanso, disfrutando dulcemente del silencio invernal, hasta que llegó Spike para interrumpirlas.

"Iba a preguntar si queríais desayunar, pero veo que ya lo estáis haciendo..."

·A-ah... buenos días Spike·

"Ya vamos" se fue hacia la cocina sin poder dejar de pensar en lo de anoche y Gliss se levantó finalmente de la cama "Te dejaré unas bragas por que si no..."

·Gracias· se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior en un momento y Gliss se quedó congelada al verla sentada en la cama ·¿Qué ocurre?·

"N-nada, toma" era la primera vez que veía a otra hada desnuda y tuvo una extraña y agradable sensación en la barriga. La miró de reojo mientras se las ponía sin poder evitarlo, queriendo detenerla para volver a meterse en la cama con ella.

Al terminar, Peri se quedó mirando los pantalones y sólo con olerlos los dejó a un lado.

·¿Me puedes dejar unos pantalones?·

"Sí, claro, espera..." a Gliss se le ocurrió una idea mientras los buscaba, una idea que tiempo atrás había soñado con hacer, aunque no con un hada, claro "Oye... ¿Quieres darte una ducha?"

·Hm, sí, mejor·

"¿J-juntas?" preguntó de cara al armario un poco nerviosa por la respuesta. Peri se levantó y fue hacia ella sin decir nada, hasta que la abrazó por la espalda.

·Juntas· un agradable escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo cuando lo dijo ·Vamos· salieron de la habitación cogidas de la mano y Spike apareció de repente, casi sorprendiéndolas.

"Por fin, justo ahora iba a buscaros. El desayuno ya está... listo... ¿porqué no llevas pantalones?"

·Ah, están sucios... Íbamos a ducharnos ahora·

"Pues hacedlo después, me muero de hambre. Dale unos pantalones y venid a desayunar de una vez"

·Está bien...· dijo decepcionada dando la vuelta mientras Spike le miraba el culo.

"Maldita sea, ¿porqué tuviste que enamorarte de Gliss...?" murmuró para ella misma.

Ya con los pantalones puestos y la mesa lista, las tres desayunaron agradablemente evitando hablar sobre lo que ocurrió el día anterior.

"Bueno, sólo faltan dos días para el baile" comentó Spike.

·Qué ganas tengo ya, será genial ver a todo invierno con vestidos y... dijiste que habría música ¿no?·

"Sí, y podremos comer todo lo que queramos"

"Y... yo no creo que venga"

·¿¡Qué!?·

"No quiero que ese día termine como el de ayer, me quedaré en casa para evitar problemas..."

·Pero tienes que venir, incluso ya tienes el vestido y todo·

"Hmm... Gliss tiene razón, si nos ven con ella otra vez puede que la cosa termine peor..." añadió Spike por un intento de terminar a solas con Peri.

·Pero si allí estarán todos no nos podrán hacer nada, incluso estará la ministra ¿no?·

"Pues... sí"

"Pero no quiero arriesgarme a que pase nada, ya le hicieron daño a Spike por mi culpa..."

"No fue nada..."

·Entonces yo tampoco iré·

"No, tú tienes que ir" dijo Spike al ver que tendría que quedarse con Slush otro año más.

·Me quedaré con Gliss, en la fiesta, en su casa o donde sea· replicó Peri con firmeza.

"Te lo agradezco Peri pero... tienes que ir tú que puedes"

"Venga Peri, nos lo pasaremos genial, Gliss estará bien, es imposible que le pase nada si todos están en el palacio"

·Que no, me quedaré con ella y punto. Tendremos nuestra propia fiesta en nuestro propio palacio ¿qué os parece?·

"Hmm... ¿puedo quedarme con vosotras entonces?"

·Claro, no necesitamos ir al palacio de hielo para pasárnoslo bien, con que estemos juntas será suficiente· Gliss se sintió un poco incómoda en ese momento, no sólo Peri se quedaría con las ganas de ir por su culpa y era una pena con la ilusión que tenían.

"Bien... así no me verán la cara destrozada que tengo"

·Pero si estás genial, ya casi ni se te notan las heridas·

"Ya..."

"¿Qué queréis hacer hoy?" preguntó Spike cambiando de tema.

·No sé, ¿qué quieres hacer Gliss?·

"¿Yo...? Pues... podríamos ir a ver a Dewey, hace mucho que no lo veo"

"Genial, así aprovecharé para mirarme algunos libros"

·Perfecto, nos duchamos y vamos·

"Sí..." y al terminar el desayuno, Spike se quedó recogiendo la mesa mientras los dos tortolitos se fueron la baño.

"Maldita sea... tendré que quedarme toda la noche de aguanta-velas..." pensó para sí misma.

·Gliss... ¿vas a ducharte con ropa o...?· dijo Peri casi desnuda al verla despistada pensando en sus cosas.

"Ah, si, perdona" se desnudó dándole vueltas al baile, quería que Peri lo pasara bien y pensó que si se quedaba a su lado iba a privar su felicidad.

·¿En qué piensas?· preguntó abrazándola.

"En ti" respondió evitando hablar del tema.

·Te late el corazón muy rápido...·

"Eso es por que te quiero. Vamos" entraron a la ducha y encendieron el agua. Mientras tanto, Spike se fue al dormitorio para revolcarse en la cama en la que durmieron las dos, intentando captar el olor de Peri.

"Estoy fatal..." dijo antes de abrazar la almohada como si fuera ella.

·Tienes moratones por todas partes...· dijo Peri examinando su cuerpo.

"No es nada, en un par de días se irán"

·¿Qué te pasa? Te noto un poco rara·

"¿Sí? ¿Y eso?"

·No sé...· Gliss le levantó la barbilla y la besó para que se sintiera mejor.

"No te preocupes tanto por mí ¿quieres?"

·Bueno...· Peri la llevó contra la pared mientras seguía besándola y unieron sus manos posándolas a la altura de los hombros ·Si tienes algún problema o algo...· dijo entre besos ·Puedes decírmelo·

"Lo sé..." profundizaron el beso con el agua fría corriendo por su piel, acelerando sus cuerpos una vez más.

·¿Es normal que tenga tantas ganas de hacerlo?·

"¿Lo de ayer? Sí... las primeras veces son geniales"

·¿Te apetece...?·

"¿Sinceramente...? no, perdona" la distancia entre las dos creció en ese momento.

·¿P-porqué~?· Peri empezó a imaginarse respuestas horribles para esa pregunta.

"Eres demasiado buena para mí"

·Venga ya, déjate de tonterías, ¿porqué?·

"No, en serio, es por eso, creo que estarías mejor sin mí..." Peri cerró el agua en ese momento para poder hablar mejor.

·No. O sea, no, ¿cómo demonios has llegado a esa conclusión?·

"Pues... lo del baile... las escarchadoras... no sé, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no soy un buen ejemplo a seguir. Me gustaría que pudieras disfrutar de invierno sin tener que ir escondiéndote cada dos por tres"

·¿Y crees que sin ti a mi lado lo disfrutaría?·

"Pues sí" Peri cogió el champú y le empezó a lavar el pelo con cara de enfadada.

·Voy a quitarte esas ideas de la cabeza aunque tenga que pasarme el día frotando. Fuera, fuera ideas tontas· le sacó una sonrisa y se pusieron a hacer el burro con el jabón.

Spike, al escuchar el jaleo que estaban armando, se dirigió al baño para escucharlas desde detrás de la puerta, recordando los besos que quedaron grabados en sus labios.

·¡Aaah! Me has endurecido los pezones·

"Haha, tranquila, no se van a quedar así para siempre" cuando encendieron el agua de nuevo, Spike entró en el baño con el pulso acelerado sin hacer ruido para escucharlas mejor.

·Ahora verás...· se agachó un poco para dirigir su boca a los pechos y se puso a juguetear con ellos usando su lengua.

"¡O-oye!" sólo con la sombra que se veía tras la cortina, Spike empezó a delirar enfriando su cuerpo.

·Te gusta ¿verdad?·

"S-sbueno... es..." se agachó aún más recordando lo que le hizo Spike y entonces se resbaló en el hielo sujetándose en Gliss, haciéndola caer también "Ouch..."

·¿E-estás bien?· dijo poniéndose de cuatro patas para no aplastarla.

"Sí... creo..." se quedaron unos segundos mirándose sin decir nada. Gliss le acarició la mejilla pasando su mano por su pelo echándolo hacia atrás, y la besó obligándola a ceder su cuerpo encima del suyo.

Ni el dolor de las heridas ni la incómoda posición en la que estaba eran excusas para separar sus labios que cada vez gustaban más a Gliss.

"¿Qué demonios hice para merecerte...?" dijo en voz baja, fijando sus ojos en los de Peri.

·Me gustas mucho... por si no lo sabías...· Spike, que seguía apoyada en la pared del baño, decidió darles privacidad, dejando una nota en la mesa del comedor en la que ponía que las esperaría en la biblioteca.

Lo suyo con Peri había terminado definitivamente y nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Todo lo que le quedaba fueron las experiencias que tuvieron juntas y que permanecerían en su mente para siempre.

Claro estaba que iban a ser amigas o quizás con suerte algo más, pero sabía que jamás llegaría a tener nada parecido a lo que tenía con Gliss. No hace falta mencionar lo celosa que estaba de ella.

Tardaron casi media hora en llegar, Spike ya estaba empezando a dudar de si vendrían o no.

"Hey..." se limitó a decir para saludarlas, sin a penas quitar la vista del libro de arte que tenía encima de la mesa.

·Perdona por tardar Spike, ¿te hicimos esperar mucho?·

"Nah, no te preocupes" dijo como si no le importara.

"Voy a ver a Dewey, búscate... no sé, algún libro del lado cálido o algo"

·¡Oh! Buena idea· como Peri no tenía ni idea de donde encontrar nada entre tantos libros, Spike fue detrás de ella para guiarla.

"Me parece que la categoría de estaciones está por ahí, en la segunda o la tercera estantería"

·Gracias· la siguió hasta allí y buscó algo que despertara su curiosidad ·¿Qué estabas leyendo?·

"Nada, un libro de arte. Son muy interesantes"

·Veo que te gusta dibujar...·

"Bueno, cuando tengo un rato me entretengo con eso"

·Oye, ¿podrías hacerme un dibujo para mí? Mi casa está un poco sosa, aunque claro, tampoco estoy mucho en ella hehe... pero le quedaría bien uno de tus dibujos en el comedor·

"Claro, dalo por hecho"

·Genial... Uala, las cincuenta curiosidades del lado cálido, éste es perfecto·

"¿Cómo es que te gusta un lugar que nunca has visto y en el que nunca podrás ir?"

·Tú misma acabas de responder a la pregunta· lo cierto era que sentía que algo le atraía a ese extraño mundo, pero pensó que quedaría mejor decir eso.

"Ya veo..." mientras tanto, Gliss seguía hablando con Dewey para ponerle al día de todo lo ocurrido. Ella solía ir bastante a la biblioteca para verlo ya que, las demás escarchadoras no veían nada interesante en ese sitio.

Dewey se alegró un montón por ella al ver que le iba tan bien y que empezaba a tener amigas. Pese a escuchar sobre la paliza que le dieron, lo enfocó de forma positiva como solía hacer, y Gliss se sintió más a gusto que nunca.

"Bueno, no te molesto más por que veo que tienes trabajo"

"Oh-ohoh, no es ninguna molestia, al contrario. Pásalo bien con las chicas"

"Eso haré" voló dando eses por las mesas y se encontró a las dos mirando ese libro del lado cálido "Veo que habéis encontrado algo interesante"

·¡Gliss! ¿Sabías que hay más de mil animales diferentes ahí? Y y, y que en ese árbol gigante tienen polvo de hada azul, ¡polvo de color azul!·

"Haha, sí, eso dicen, pero yo hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos no me lo pienso creer"

·Ah, y tienen un teatro donde hacen actuaciones con música y tal, ojalá pudiera ir...·

"Bueno, aquí tenemos un palacio enorme con el que los del lado cálido no pueden competir" comentó Spike para defender invierno.

·¡Uala, mirad! Allí los animales pueden ir a través del agua derretida·

"Haha, sí, eso son peces, respiran bajo del agua" Gliss disfrutó viéndola sorprenderse por nada.

·¿Entonces cuando salen del agua se ahogan?· dijo sin poder creerlo.

"Pues sí, por muy raro que parezca es así"

·Vaya...· las tres se pusieron a mirar ese libro, y también el siguiente. Spike volvió con sus libros y Gliss se quedó mirando la cara de Peri apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, mientras escuchaba cada cosa que iba encontrando.

Tras un par de libros más, a Gliss le empezaron a pesar los párpados escuchando el relajante pasar de página.

"No me lo puedo creer, ¿se ha quedado dormida?"

·Shh... deja que duerma, que esta muy mona·

"Y yo que pensaba que no dormía nunca..."

·Oye, ¿comerás con nosotras?·

"Pues... no, comeré con Slush que lo tengo medio abandonado"

·¿Quién es Slush?·

"Un amigo mío. ¿Porqué me miras con esa cara? Yo a diferencia de otras tengo amigos"

·Vale vale... pero me extraña que no nos hayas contado nada de él·

"Ah... bueno, no hay mucho que contar, es un duendo de los glaciares con el que quedo de vez en cuando"

·Bueno... Podrías decir que se venga un día·

"Se lo comentaré pero no creo que quiera, no le gusta estar con mucha gente"

·Vale...· dijo no muy convencida con esa respuesta ·¿te vas ya?·

"Claro, ¿has visto la hora que es ya? Dile adiós a la dormilona de mi parte"

·Hecho... Pásalo bien·

"Lo mismo digo..." dijo distanciándose de Peri. No era mentira que Slush y Spike eran amigos, pero sí que iban a comer juntos. Nunca había comido con él por que siempre prefería estar sólo, era quizás el duende más solitario de invierno y esa era una de las razones por las que a Spike le caía bien.

Poco después, Dewey apareció para ver qué hacían.

·Shh, está dormida·

"Vaya vaya vaya..." dijo en voz vaja "veo que has conseguido domar a la fiera"

·Hehe... Me gustaría saber qué sueña ahora mismo... ¿Hay algún libro para eso?·

"Hoho, no pequeña, pero si algún día consigues leer los sueños, no dudes en decírmelo"

·De acuerdo·

"Veo que te gusta mucho el lado cálido, ¿te has leído todos estos libros?"

·Bueno, me los he mirado por encima. Hay un montón de cosas guais allí, ¿porqué no podemos ir?·

"¿Por qué dices? No creo que les haga mucha ilusión que vinieran hadas a escarchar sus campos"

·Ya... pero me gustaría ir...·

"¿Sabes? A mí me gustaría tener unos cuantos años menos, pero hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden tener, y tenemos que aprender a vivir con ello"

·Pero hay una forma de ir ¿no? Gliss me dijo que la reina podía dar poderes para ello, o algo así·

"Oh, sí claro, pero solo la ministra requiere de ese poder que dices, y para ser ministra hay que trabajar mucho"

·Ya...·

"Pero ahora que lo dices, hay otra forma de poder cruzar si mal no recuerdo..."

·¿Cuál?·

"Hace muchísimos años... una hada del invierno a la cual le gustaba mucho el lado cálido como a ti, cruzó al lado cálido sin pensarlo dos veces y se encontró con su hermanas, que por extraño que parezca, nació en otoño. Fue un caso muy excepcional ya hay pocas hermanas en Pixie Hollow, y siempre vienen juntas"

·Vaya... ¿Y podían cruzar sin que les afectara la temperatura?·

"Eso es, pero las dos tenían un grave problema... Y es que el hada del invierno empezó a perder el control de su talento y terminó convirtiéndose en un hada del fuego"

·¿Del fuego?·

"Sip. Y el hada del lado cálido se convirtió en un hada de las nieves, capaz de crear tormentas y ventiscas"

·Woah. ¿Y qué pasó con ellas?· dijo emocionándose con la historia.

"Fueron llevadas a Tierra Firme, a los lugares más recónditos de la Tierra, donde pudieran vivir sin problemas. Hay quien dice que cada cincuenta años se vuelven a ver creando devastadores tornados..."

·Qué guai... ¿Cómo se llamaban?·

"Sus nombres eran Rubí y Zafiro"


	7. Haciendo el amor

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El fanfic de Peri.**

Capítulo 7: Haciendo el amor.

* * *

"Me parece que tenía unos cuadernos por algún sitio..." dijo Dewey rascándose la cabeza.

·Oh, espera, ¿tu esposa no se llamaba Rubí? ¿Era ella?·

"Haha, no... A mi esposa le pusieron ese nombre por su ardiente e incorregible carácter. Ni siquiera habíamos nacido cuando todo eso ocurrió"

·Ya veo...· como fueron subiendo el tono de voz, Gliss terminó despertándose.

"¿Me... he quedado dormida?"

·¡Gliss! Dewey me ha contado una historia alucinante de dos hermanas que nacieron en estaciones diferentes·

"Ah... la de Zafiro y tal... es una buena leyenda"

·Pero ocurrió de verdad ¿no?·

"Hay quien dice que sí, y hay quien piensa que no... muy pocos han vivido tanto como para haberlo visto con sus ojos..." dijo marchándose lentamente.

·¿Crees que se seguirán viendo?·

"¿Cuanto tiempo me he pasado durmiendo...? ¿Y Spike?" dijo cambiando de tema.

·Se ha ido ya. Pero contéstame...·

"Que sí, seguro que sí. Vamos a comer anda"

·Oye, quizás yo también tenga una hermana·

"No digas tonterías anda" se fueron de allí después de despedirse del guardián de los libros y se dirigieron hacia casa de Peri.

·Esta tarde podríamos ir a la frontera, quizás pueda cruzar· comentó mientras preparaban la comida.

"No podemos acercarnos mucho allí, ¿tienes idea del calor que hace en el borde? Sólo las hadas de los animales pueden acercarse"

·Pero podemos acercarnos un poco ¿no? Es que quiero ver las cosas que leí en esos libros·

"No se ve mucho con todos esos árboles, pero bueno, si con eso quedas satisfecha"

·Vale~·

"¿Porqué demonios te gusta tanto el lado cálido?"

·Pues... no sé, ¿nunca te gustaría ir para ver qué hay? Yo creo que allí hay algo, en algún rincón, que tengo que descubrir·

"¿Cómo qué?"

·No lo sé, por eso quiero ir·

"Menuda imaginación tienes..." se pasaron toda la comida hablando del lado cálido y de todo lo que había descubierto Peri. Gliss no sabía por qué le gustaba tanto, pero la veía tan emocionada que no quiso pararla.

·¿Nos vamos ya?· dijo impacientemente.

"Que sí, ya vamos..."

·Hehe· se fueron hacia la frontera como si fuera la gran cosa y una vez allí, Gliss la cogió de la mano para que no hiciera ninguna estupidez ·Pero acerquémonos más ¿no?·

"No quiero que te derritas"

·Pero aquí aún hace frío. Venga, sólo un poco más·

"Vale..." dijo suspirando "¿Contenta?"

·No se ve casi nada... ¡Mira! Un animal del lado cálido, ¡allí!·

"Es una ardilla, aquí también hay"

·Hola ardilla del lado cálido~·

"Menos mal que no nos ve nadie. ¿Nos vamos ya?"

·Pero si acabamos de llegar...·

"No es bueno pasar mucho tiempo aquí"

·Joo... te has vuelto muy aburrida·

"Es que no me gusta acercarme mucho, sólo con imaginar el calor que hará ya me pongo enferma"

·¿Nunca has cruzado?·

"¡Claro que no! ¿Estás loca? Vámonos antes de que cruces y tengamos que ir a las hadas sanadoras"

·Pero es que quiero cruzar...·

"Te aguantas, venga"

·Juu...· entonces, al tirar de ella con fuerza, la mano de Peri se resbaló dejándola libre.

"Ni se te ocurra" y con una sonrisa traviesa, se acercó al lado cálido peligrosamente, dando tiempo a que Gliss le escarchara las alas justo a tiempo derribándola.

·Auu...· a Gliss le dolió tener que hacerle daño, pero no quería que le pasara nada.

"¿Eres tonta o qué? Te he dicho que no podemos cruzar, ¿es que quieres morir de calor?"

·Sólo quería acercarme un poco más...·

"Pues se acabó, no volveremos a venir aquí. Vámonos"

·¡¿Qué?!·

"Lo que oyes, ¿tienes idea de lo mal que lo pasaría si te pasara algo?"

·Hmm...· asintió Peri entendiendo su punto de vista.

"Deja que te ayude"

·Jope~, pero yo quiero volver a venir...· dijo levantándose indignada.

"Es demasiado peligroso, entiéndelo de una vez. ¿Acaso ves algún hada por aquí cerca? No ¿verdad? No debemos estar por aquí, vámonos anda..."

·Eso es por que todas están comiendo aún...·

"No me hagas repetirlo"

·Ño ne gagas repetino~· dijo imitando su voy para burlarse, lo cual hizo enfadar mucho a Gliss.

"Mira, haz lo que quieras, yo me largo de aquí"

·E-espera Gliss... ¡mis alas!· se largó volando despacio para darle su merecido sin intención de ir muy lejos, esperando a que fuera detrás de ella ·¡No te vayas, espérame!· se alivió al escucharla correr hacia ella y se dio la vuelta reduciendo el vuelo.

"¡La próxima vez me haces caso!" replicó descendiendo al suelo.

·No me grites...· dijo encogiendo los hombros ·pensé que sería divertido...·

"Pues a mí no me ha hecho gracia, no vuelvas a acercarte allí por favor. No soportaría que te pasara nada..." la rodeó con los brazos quitándole la escarcha, sorprendiéndose del ligero tono anaranjado que tenían sus alas y que desapareció en un instante.

·Lo siento...·

"Te noto más cálida que antes..."

·Sí, pero no es por la frontera te lo prometo... también me pasó cuando tuve aquella pesadilla·

"Sí... Vámonos anda" Gliss recordó ese momento, cierto era que las hadas del invierno se acaloraban cuando estaban bajo presión o se enfadaban mucho, pero no hasta ese punto. Además, ese extraño tono en las alas y su atracción por el lado cálido encajaban demasiado bien con las historias que Dewey le contó sobre Zafiro.

Le dio unas cuantas vueltas al tema hasta que se le ocurrió una buena forma de salir de dudas. Si esas viejas historias eran ciertas, había una cosa que podía poner en práctica.

"Peri, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Cierra los puños con mucha fuerza"

·¿Porqué?·

"Tú hazlo, lo más fuerte que puedas"

·Am... vale...· lo que Gliss esperaba era que en sus manos empezaran a surgir llamas como le había contado Dewey, pero nada ocurrió.

"Lo que pensaba, no eres un hada del fuego"

·¿Pensabas que lo era?·

"Claro que no, pero quería asegurarme"

·¿Y porqué no lo soy?·

"Según Dewey, deberías poder hacer fuego apretando los puños"

·Pues... no...· lo siguió intentando sin éxito hasta que se dio por vencida. Una pequeña parte de ella creía que podría serlo, pero al ver que no, borró esa idea de su cabeza.

"En fin, ¿quieres que vayamos a patinar o algo?"

·Claro· aún así, las dudas de Gliss no desaparecieron y empezó a prestarle atención a Peri en todo lo que hacía para ver si realmente no lo era.

Peri pensaba que el extraño comportamiento de Gliss se debía a lo que ocurrió en la frontera y empezó a preocuparse por ello.

·Oye... ¿aún estás enfadada?· dijo patinando a su lado sin mirarla directamente.

"¿Enfadada? No estoy enfadada"

·¿Y qué te pasa? ¿Porqué me miras de esa forma?· Gliss tomó una breve pausa para responder.

"No quiero perderte. Siento que algo malo va a suceder y no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida" a Peri le sorprendieron esas palabras, no sabía de donde había sacado algo así.

·Venga ya, nada malo nos pasará si estamos juntas. Mírame· se detuvo delante de ella y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos ·Por nada desaparecería de tu vida, me gustas mucho Gliss· aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en que podría ser un hada del fuego y que la echarían de Pixie Hollow.

"Peri..." y sin pensarlo, la besó ignorando a las hadas que patinaban por ahí.

·No volveré a acercarme a la frontera si quieres... incluso dejaré de mirar esos libros si me lo pides, pero no te enfades conmigo...·

"No estoy enfadada contigo, yo... tengo la sensación de que te irás algún día y no quiero que eso ocurra"

·¿Porqué piensas eso?·

"No lo sé..."

·Hmm... vamos a tu casa· por desgracia, Qana, el hada más cotilla de todo invierno, las vio sin querer, y empezó a esparcir la noticia de que ellas dos salían juntas por todos los rincones posibles, llegando inevitablemente, al oído del odiado grupo de escarchadoras.

Al llegar a casa, Peri se encargó de hacer olvidar las preocupaciones de Gliss besándola y dándole mimos para que se sintiera querida.

·¿Quieres que juguemos a un juego?·

"¿A cuál?"

·Si me desnudas, ganas· y Gliss voló tras ella para quitarle la ropa, intentando cogerla por toda la casa hasta que Peri se dejó pillar en la habitación, dejándose caer en la cama ·Quiero volver a tener sexo contigo· dijo con el corazón acelerado mientras sus pantalones le acariciaban las piernas.

"Hoy no está Spike, ¿quieres que la vaya a buscar?"

·¡No! Claro que no, quiero estar solo contigo·

"Lo sé, lo sé, sólo bromeaba" se arrodilló a su lado, encima de la cama para terminar de quitarle la ropa "Gané" Peri se alegró de verla más tranquila y la tumbó en la cama para quitarle la ropa también.

·Oye... ¿algún día me crecerán los pechos?· dijo al ver los de Gliss.

"Hehe, no... Hay hadas que nacen con los pechos grandes y otras que no, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte"

·Juu...·

"¿Cómo que juu? A mi me encantan, además, son muy suaves..." se los acarició suavemente con la yema de los dedos y se le erizó la piel.

·G-gracias·

"Oh, ya sé. Estírate bocarriba" lo hizo esperando impaciente, viendo como buscaba algo en un cajón.

·¿Qué haces?·

"Eso servirá... Estírate y cierra los ojos"

·Vale...· al hacerlo notó como le ponía una fina tela que le tapaba los ojos ·¿Pero qué...?·

"Voy a jugar contigo..." dijo susurrándole al oído "¿Qué te parece?" susurró en el otro oído al pasar volando por encima de ella.

·V-vale...· su pulso se aceleró al no poder ver nada y el tacto del dedo en su pezón la pilló por sorpresa ·Hmm...· ansió que fuera directa a su vagina, como la otra vez, pero se lo tomó con más calma.

Le acarició el tórax de arriba a abajo despacio, viendo como se arqueaba a su paso como si su mano fuera un imán, hasta llegar a su ombligo.

"Tienes ganas eh..."

·Muchas, empieza de una vez·

"No seas impaciente, es mejor cuando te enfrías un poco antes" dijo subiendo sus dedos por las piernas, abriéndolas sin tener que usar fuerza, sin llegar a su destino.

·Juu~· la besó apoyando una pierna en la cama, profundizando el beso todo lo que pudo para saborear su lengua, llegando a correr saliva por su cuello. Las manos de Peri le sujetaban el cuello para que no le abandonara la boca y el tiempo fue ralentizándose para las dos.

El frío empezó a hacerse presente entre las dos, Gliss, llevada por la pasión, empezó a restregar sin darse cuenta su entrepierna por el borde de la cama, por falta de darse placer en todos aquellos días que estuvo con Peri.

El largo beso terminó con la respiración entrecortada, y un hilo de fría saliva que tardó en deshacerse.

·Gliss... porfa~· dijo suplicando más placer.

"Hehe, se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa... espera" Peri movía las piernas desesperada, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener sus manos quietas.

·Rápido...· Gliss encajó sus piernas con las de Peri, poniéndose en tijera para unir otros labios ·¿E-eso es?·

"Sí... incorpórate" y con las manos apoyadas hacia atrás, Gliss empezó a dar suaves movimientos de cadera para estimular con el roce "¿Qué tal?"

·Es extrañamente... increíble· el hecho de tener a Gliss tan unida a ella le excitó enormemente, haciendo bajar su temperatura de golpe y acelerando el ritmo.

"Sí... tienes razón" no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las dos empezaran a humedecerse haciendo el roce más placentero, permitiendo ir más y más rápido, dejando caer gemidos al mismo tiempo.

Fueron tales las ansias de Peri, que agarró la pierna de Gliss con las dos manos para tener más control y echarse hacia ella. Volvió a sentir esa rara sensación de mear y aceleró la marcha ignorando las molestias que estaban apareciendo en su espalda por esa posición.

Gliss sentía por las contracciones que ella estaba a punto de venirse, por lo que decidió detenerla.

"Peri..." le quitó las manos de la pierna y continuó "Espera, túmbate"

·¿¡Porqué!? ¿Qué pasa?·

"No quiero que te corras aún, tienes que acostumbrarte a aguantar más"

·No, qué más da...·

"Estírate" terminó haciéndole caso y Gliss se quedó mirando el cuerpo helado y acelerado que le estaba pidiendo a gritos. Quería darle la mejor experiencia posible y sabía que los duendes hacían una cosa que volvía locas a las hadas, así que decidió intentarlo.

Recogió las piernas de Peri con ambas manos dejando a su merced el latente y enrojecido núcleo de su placer. Empezó besándole el interior de los muslos poco a poco y sólo con acercarse, Peri empezó a revolucionarse. Gliss no lo pensó más y sacando un poco la lengua, le succionó todo el fluido que bañaban esos labios.

Peri descontroló, agarrándole el pelo para que no se detuviera, y cuanto más se descontrolaba, más revolvía la lengua por su interior, apretando los labios contra su clítoris para devastarla de placer. Los chillidos que pegaba, excitaba muchísimo a Gliss, que pese a no recibir estímulos, sentía correr sus fluidos por las piernas.

Cuando sintió que Peri iba a llegar al final y para evitar terminar tragando su sabor, apartó su boca para meterle dos dedos y masturbarla ferozmente, haciéndola correrse con todas sus fuerzas durante unos diez segundos.

Peri se puso la mano en la entrepierna para sentir esa enorme fuente de placer que acababa de descubrir. Para ella, eso fue cien veces mejor que la anterior noche, en la que a penas estaba despierta.

·Estoy... empapada...·

"Dímelo a mí..." Gliss no se salvó de recibir alguna que otra ráfaga.

·Tengo sed... ¿puedes traerme un baso?· preguntó quitándose la venda.

"Claro" y aprovechando que Gliss no estaba, se quedó inspeccionando ese líquido que salió de su vagina, oliéndolo e incluso probándolo, llevada por la curiosidad.

Después de beber y ya más relajada, pensó que era injusto que Gliss no llegara al final y se echó encima de ella tumbándola en la cama y poniéndole la venda.

·Ahora me toca a mí· la besó desde sus labios y fue descendiendo por su cuello, sus pechos, su barriga, y le metió un dedo viendo su reacción ·Estás mojada...· comentó moviendo el dedo dentro de ella.

"Y-ya..." al sacarlo y meterlo varias veces, se lo chupó sin riesgo de que la viera.

·Hm... es un poco diferente...·

"¿El qué?"

·N-nada, nada· pese a encontrar algo extraño en su sabor, metió su boca de la misma forma que hizo Gliss y se empezó a retorcer de placer ·¿Te lo habían hecho alguna vez?·

"No... no pares" contenta por recibir su respuesta, continuó lamiendo y chupando sin parar para hacerle sentir bien, e incluso le metió dos dedos mientras hacía vibrar su lengua para que se sintiera mejor aún.

Gliss, sorprendida y cegada por esa experiencia, se dejó llevar por el placer que le ofrecía su amada. Quiso que esa sensación durara para siempre, pero poco a poco, fue llegando a su límite. Quiso prolongarlo más, pero no fue capaz de contenerse con Peri ansiosa de verla correrse, esforzándose al máximo con ese fin.

"V-voy- a...ah~" y Peri, que la tenía cogida de las piernas para controlarla, vio como dentro de ella salía un chorro incontrolado de sus fluidos, en los que metió su boca para que se corriera dentro, viéndose obligada a tragar. Cuando la vagina de Gliss cedió, y con Peri con ganas de más, la masturbó agresivamente para que se volviera a correr, sorprendiendo a Gliss y haciéndole chillar por ese incesante placer.

No tardó demasiado en volver a empaparla, esa vez dejando su torso mojado, esparciendo los fluidos por su cuerpo.

Gliss, que a penas podía consigo misma, se quitó la venda para ver a Peri, alocada por ese espectáculo que acababa de presenciar.

·¡Eso ha sido brutal!·

"¿Te... has... tragado...?" preguntó algo extrañada.

·Si, hehe, quería probarlo. Hemos dejado tu habitación hecho un desastre· dijo acostándose a su lado para darle un beso.

"Sí... Ha sido... wow..." esa fue la mejor experiencia sexual que tuvieron las dos, nada ni nadie las hizo sentir tan bien antes.

·Estoy segura de que si alguien ha pasado cerca de aquí te habrá escuchado·

"Y a ti..."

·Hehe... Ha sido increíble, tenemos que tener sexo más a menudo· comentó acercando su cuerpo a ella.

"También para mí, pero eso no fue sexo, creo que hoy hemos hecho el amor" se abrazaron entrelazando sus piernas, resbaladizas y cansadas por tanta actividad

·¿Y eso...?·

"Es mucho más íntimo, más cercano y sólo se hace cuando dos están locamente enamorados"

·Entonces sí, hemos hecho el amor·

"Sí... Gracias, lo necesitaba"

·Yo sí que lo necesitaba, llevo todo el día pensando en lo de ayer y ahora... me pasaré el día pensando en esto. Me siento tan bien...·

"Me alegro, me alegro de hacerte feliz"

·Quedémonos así un rato... quiero que este momento dure para siempre·

"Por supuesto..." y de esa forma, entre suaves besos, ligeras caricias y cariñosos susurros, se quedaron el poco resto de la tarde en la cama, compartiendo sus corazones en su forma más pura.


	8. Lazos

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El fanfic de Peri.**

Capítulo 8: Lazos.

* * *

Una aura de felicidad que llegaba a todos los rincones de la casa envolvía a Gliss y a Peri, sintiéndose las hadas más afortunadas de todo invierno. Aquella mágica tarde que pasaron juntas no se olvidaría fácilmente y lo sabían, su amor se había consolidado uniéndolas con una fuerza que no conocía límites.

Tras unas fugaces horas en la cama memorizando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, cenaron más juntas que nunca, sin siquiera vestirse para ello. Prácticamente vivían en un sueño del que no querían despertar jamás, y se aferraron a él como si les fuera la vida.

Ya entrada la noche, fueron a la cama de Peri, la cual estaba en mejores condiciones para dormir, y se fundieron en incontables y adictivos besos hasta que, agotadas, quedaron dormidas casi a la vez con el suave tacto de sus cuerpos.

Fue poco después cuando Spike terminó al fin el dibujo que le prometió a Peri, el cual dibujó y redibujó hasta quedar perfecto. A penas comió algo antes de caer rendida en la cama, pensando en la reacción de Peri al verlo y muriéndose de ganas de verla.

Por otra parte, las dichosas escarchadoras se pasaron la tarde destrozando injustamente la casa de una inofensiva hada por pura diversión.

Al día siguiente, el sol amaneció con una sorpresa especial preparada para Peri.

·Buenos días corazón· dijo al ver que Gliss se hacía la dormida con una sonrisa demasiada obvia.

"Buenos días preciosa" sus labios no tardaron en juntarse para darse un largo y agradable beso mañanero "¿Sabías que estabas gimiendo mientras dormías?"

·¿¡Qué!?·

"No sé qué estarías soñando, pero no dejabas de restregarte conmigo, estabas adorable"

·Hum...· tuvo que mirarla de reojo por lo incómoda que estaba ·Ya me acuerdo...· ese fue el primer sueño erótico que tuvo el placer de tener ·Soñé contigo, estábamos... en el lado cálido y...·

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué hacíamos?" preguntó con ganas de saber más.

·Lo de... juntar nuestras vaginas...· terminó diciendo, avergonzada sin motivo para estarlo.

"Te haré realidad ese sueño, aunque no creo que lo hagamos en el lado cálido" dijo Gliss como si nada.

·Sí... No tengo palabras para lo de ayer...·

"Ni yo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ¿lo sabías?" se volvieron a besar, esta vez revolcándose por la cama y sintiendo el cuerpo de la otra como si fuera el suyo, como si Peri siguiera dentro de su sueño.

Al cabo de un buen rato, el hambre las hizo despegarse del colchón, obligándose a desayunar, desnudas de nuevo.

Empezaron el día riendo, dándose de comer la una a la otra de mil formas diferentes, terminando con besos no aptos para escrupulosos.

Fue justamente cuando Peri trataba de coger una fruta del bosque de la boca de Gliss con la lengua, cuando entró Spike importunando. Al no ser vista, salió rápidamente fingiendo no haber visto nada.

"¿P-Peri? ¿Gliss? Soy Spike" la visita sorpresa les hizo sobresaltarse, volando rápidamente hacia la habitación para vestirse.

·¡Ya vamos!· a los cinco minutos y con Spike sin poder quitar de su cabeza esa imagen, salieron las dos.

"Perdón por interrumpir..."

"No te preocupes, sólo estábamos desayunando" dijo Gliss con una risa poco disimulada "¿Qué es eso?"

·¡Oh! ¿Es el dibujo?·

"S-s-"

·Enseña enseña·

"Toma..." a Spike le podían los nervios, incluso le temblaban un poco las manos, se había pasado muchas horas para hacerlo y si después de todo no le gustaba, iba a derrumbarse por dentro "Como te gusta el lado cálido y tal... pensé que..."

Peri se quedó helada al ver ese dibujo panorámico, en el que aparecía volando alegremente junto a una mariposa ante el colorido paisaje del lado cálido.

·Cielos... es... increíble... ¡Me encanta!· dijo sin poder despegar los ojos de la lámina ·Es perfecto, en serio, muchísimas gracias· la abrazó casi sin poder creer que hubiera sido obra de una escarchadora ·Toma· entonces y bajo la sorpresa de Gliss, le dio un rápido beso en los labios que no se esperaba ni ella misma ·Te lo has ganado·

Spike, la cual pensaba que no volvería a recibir uno de sus besos nunca más, se alegró infinitamente de que le hubiera gustado tanto, y quiso dibujarle un montón de dibujos más.

·Vamos a mi casa, quiero colgarlo en el comedor, o-o no, en el dormitorio·

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Habían unas flores que no me quedaron del todo bien..."

·¿Bromeas? Está perfecto, podrías ser un hada del arte sin problemas· comentó dirigiéndose hacia su casa dejando un poco de lado a Gliss. No le hizo mucha gracia ese beso, le recordó el momento en el que Peri se quedó en casa de Spike.

"Mañana es el baile ¿no?" intervino al ver que no dejaban de hablar del dibujo.

"¡Sí! ¿Ya tenéis vuestros vestidos a punto?" contestó una animada Spike.

·Por supuesto, aprovecharé para llevármelo·

"Después podríamos pasar por el palacio para ver cómo está, aunque no vayamos a ir mañana, podemos ver qué tal lo han dejado" comentó Spike.

"Hm..."

·Vale. Por cierto, ¿dónde vamos a hacer la fiesta? Aún no lo hemos hablado·

"Si queréis podemos hacerla en mi casa, es un poco más grande que las vuestras..." dijo Spike con esperanzas de poder tener una agradable fiesta con Peri, y su novia.

"Bueno, si la hacemos en mi casa luego no tendremos que volver..." defendió Gliss que quería robarle protagonismo a Spike.

·Hmm... ¿más espacio o no tener que volver a casa luego?·

"Somos tres, no necesitamos tanto espacio" reafirmó Gliss.

·Decidido entonces, lo siento Spike·

"No pasa nada..." y entre tanto llegaron a avistar la casa de Peri, la cual se veía un poco diferente a como estaba la última vez.

·¿Qué demonios...?· se acercaron y poco a poco vieron que algo había pasado ahí.

"Oh no..." Gliss se hizo una idea de lo que había pasado al ver la puerta forzada.

Al entrar, el castillo de felicidad de Peri se derrumbó viendo como estaban todos los muebles y paredes destrozadas, con pintadas que ponían _perdedora_ , _fracasada_ y demás insultos.

"Serán zorras..." comentó Spike cabreada. Peri recordó el vestido y fue rápidamente a la habitación rezando para que estuviera bien, pero al llegar, se lo encontró en el suelo, destrozado, junto al resto de su ropa.

Se deshizo en pedazos al cogerlo, junto a su corazón, que deseaba lucirlo como las demás. Gliss, quien ardía de rabia por lo que le habían hecho, se desalmó al ver la cara que tenía Peri cuando se dio la vuelta para enseñarle el vestido.

·Gliss...· sus ojos cristalinos desbordaron, echándose hacia ella para llorar en sus brazos ·Lo han roto... lo han destrozado todo...· Gliss casi rompe a llorar también al sentir su doloroso llanto no merecido.

"No te preocupes, lo arreglaremos ¿me oyes? No dejes que esas desgraciadas se hagan con tus lágrimas"

·P-pero...· Gliss la separó de ella para poder mirarle a la cara.

"Mírame, Peri" levantó la cara que se pintaba con sus lágrimas "No llores más, me tienes a mí ¿no? ¿Qué más quieres?" dijo medio bromeando, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

·Yo quería llevar el vestido...·

"Seguro que se puede arreglar, o si no vamos a buscar otro, ¿qué te parece?"

·Me gustaba ese...· continuó, lloriqueando agarrada a la ropa de Gliss.

"¿Sabes qué haremos? Colgaremos ese dibujo tan chulo que te ha hecho Spike y después iremos a por un helado ¿vale? ¿Dónde lo quieres colgar?" dijo en un intento de que dejara de pensar en el vestido.

·En tu casa...·

"¿Y entonces para qué hemos venido...?"

·¡¿Cómo voy a ponerlo aquí?! ¡Esta todo horrible!·

"Vale, vale, no grites..." la volvió a abrazar para relajarla acariciándole la cabeza "Lo importante es que estamos bien..."

" _Oye... no creo que se pueda arreglar tal y como está_ " susurró Spike.

" _¿Crees que no lo sé?_ Vámonos Peri, aquí no tenemos nada qué hacer. ¿De qué quieres el helado?"

·De fresa...·

"Te gusta eh~ ¿Qué te parece si a partir de ahora te llamo fresita?"

·No...· salieron poco a poco de la habitación para dirigirse hacia fuera sin prestar mucha atención al entorno.

"¿No? ¿Y qué tal... mariposa? Con lo que te gusta el lado cálido..." dijo al recordar el dibujo.

·Hmm...·

"¿Hmm? ¿Eso es un sí?" las lágrimas de Peri dejaron de surgir para pensar sobre esa nueva forma de ser llamada.

·Bueno...·

"Buenos días mariposa~ Mariposa, ¿cómo estás? ¿Sabes mariposa? El otro día-"

·Vale, para. Llámame Peri·

"Oh... ¿Y mosquito? O abejita, ¿te gusta abejita?"

·No, déjalo, es espantoso· dijo medio riendo ·sólo hay uno que me gusta...· dijo esbozando una sonrisa y volando más despacio.

"Creo que ya sé cual es..." se puso delante de ella para frenarla del todo y se acercó a su oído para susurrárselo "Preciosa..." sus ojos se cerraron por un momento al escucharlo, y sus labios fueron en busca de un beso que no tardó en llegar.

Spike se mordía las uñas viendo la escena, se moría por consolarla pero para eso ya tenía a Gliss.

Fue exactamente dos minutos y medio más tarde, cuando las tres estaban llegando a casa de Gliss, cuando una irremediablemente curiosa hada cálida, se acercaba a la frontera.

Ella sabía que no debía cruzar a invierno ya que sus amigos tintineadores le habían advertido que ahí hacía demasiado frío como para ir, pero ella, haciendo caso omiso, se hizo un abrigo y fue para ver como era.

Cruzó por aquél puente que conectaba otoño e invierno, y una vez allí, sus alas se volvieron plateadas. Fue tal su sorpresa, que corrió rápidamente al lado cálido de nuevo por si acaso, pero sus alas no estaban frías ni dañadas. Además, allí no sintió ni pizca de frío por lo que decidió volver a cruzar, esta vez más despacio.

Se fijó en sus alas y pudo ver como se le acomodaban al frío, volviéndose de un color casi metalizado con una pizca de brillo. Intentó volar y al ver que no tenía ningún problema para hacerlo, se puso a revolotear entre los árboles.

"¡Esto es genial!" gritó para sí misma en una ráfaga de euforia "Me pregunto qué habrá más allá..." y así, sin conocer mucho sobre invierno, fue adentrándose por las blancas llanuras que maravillaban su vista.

Peri, la cual casi se había olvidado de su vestido al comer su helado de fresa, empezó a sentir algo extraño dentro de su pecho, un sentimiento de nostalgia y de añoranza a la vez.

Lo primero que pensó fue que había sido por el helado y la más que agradable compañía, pero esa sensación fue intensificándose poco a poco, haciéndola entrar en paranoia buscando el lugar de donde procedía.

"¿Qué te pasa Peri? Parece que hayas perdido algo" preguntó Gliss sin sonar muy preocupada.

·No lo sé. ¿Sabes esa sensación de que has olvidado algo en algún sitio pero no sabes el qué?·

"Pues... no, la verdad"

·Hmm...· decidió no darle demasiada importancia y al poco tiempo, esa sensación desapareció.

Y eso fue por que el hada cálida, que se acercaba a una zona más habitaba, fue interrumpida por cierta hada.

"¡Reina Clarion!" se sorprendió al pillarla estando donde no debía.

"Por todo el polvo de hada..." dijo sorprendida al verla "Tinkerbell, no sientes frío ¿verdad?"

"Eh... No... llevo un abrigo así que... Sólo quería cruzar un momento, te lo prometo" respondió nerviosa por sentir que se estaba metiendo en un lío.

"Tranquila, no te voy a regañar por ello. Sé qué te ha llevado hasta aquí, y estoy segura de que podrías haber cruzado sin ese abrigo sin problemas. Acompáñame" dijo redirigiendo al hada cálida a su estación.

"Clank y Bobble me dijeron que en invierno hacía muchísimo frío..."

"Y lo hace, pero tú eres un hada muy especial y si has llegado hasta aquí es por que hay alguien muy importante que tienes que conocer..."

"¿Quién?"

"Tu hermano. Verás, cuando dos hadas nacen de la misma sonrisa y además nacen en estaciones diferentes, tienen dones que no tienen las demás hadas, como el de poder soportar cualquier temperatura"

"Entonces... ¿Tengo un hermano? ¿Por eso no tengo frío aquí?"

"En efecto. Tus ganas de conocerlo te han llevado hasta aquí, pero eso no es todo. Tú, al igual que yo, posees un talento adicional"

"¿Cuál es?" interrumpió impaciente.

"La ventisca. Es muy peligroso por lo que deberás aprender a controlarlo, si quieres, claro. Tu hermano, o hermana, debería tener el talento del fuego pero esos talentos sólo los tendréis cuando los dos os juntéis"

"¿Y a qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!"

"No tan deprisa Tinkerbell. Debes saber que cuanto más frecuentes invierno, tu talento se hará más y más poderoso, y no será fácil controlarlo. Aún estás a tiempo de dar media vuelta y volver al lado cálido, para ser una tintineadora como las demás y no tener esa responsabilidad. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? No habrá vuelta atrás una vez lo conozcas" dijo firmemente cerca de la frontera.

"¡Claro que sí! Tengo que conocerlo, ¡es mi hermano! ¿Cómo no voy a querer?"

"Muy bien... sígueme. Iremos a ver a Lord Milori para informarle de la situación"

"¿Él es tu hermano?"

"No... Por desgracia, mi hermano, Zafiro, falleció hace muchísimos años, cuando yo ni siquiera era reina"

"Vaya, yo pensaba que se naciste siendo reina..."

"Pues no. Cualquiera puede convertirse en reina, si tiene las ganas y la valentía para serlo"

"Vaya... Entonces... ¿Tienes un talento como los demás?"

"Por supuesto. Soy una guardiana del polvo, ¿cómo si no me habría hecho este vestido?"

"Oh... Ya veo... ¿Y cómo murió tu hermano? Si no es mucho preguntar..."

"Algún día te lo contaré, es una larga historia y no quiero aburrirte"

"Bueno... lo siento, debía de ser alguien importante para ti"

"Mucho, los hermanos en Pixie Hollow son algo... extraordinario, que todas las hadas deberían tener. Tienes mucha suerte de tener uno, lo entenderás cuando lo conozcas"

"Ya veo... me muero de ganas de conocerlo" y hablando de invierno, llegaron al palacio de hielo "Es más impresionante de lo que me habías dicho"

"Sí. Encima mañana se celebrará el final del invierno, por eso hay todas estas decoraciones. Vamos" subieron hacia una sala que terminaba con una gran puerta.

Clarion estaba casi tan o más nerviosa que Tink, ya que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba su ex-amante, el cual sacrificó su alas derecha para salvarla de una gran ventisca que ella mismo creó cuando murió su hermano. Después de eso, no fue capaz de volver a cruzar, hasta ese día.

"¿Milori?" la cara que puso al verla no tenía precio.

"Clar... ¿Qué ha- ¿Un hada del lado cálido?"

"Sí. Supongo que ya sabes qué significa. Debemos encontrar a su hermano. Nació hace a penas unos días así que no será muy difícil"

"Periwinkle... Oh cielos, vamos a buscarla" y así, sin hablar demasiado, llevó a las hadas cálidas a casa de Peri, la cual no estaba en la mejor de las condiciones.

Cuando llegaron y vieron el desastre que había, todos se quedaron sin palabras.

"¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado para que esto ocurriera?" preguntó Clarion sin salir de su asombro.

"No lo sé, pero creo que sé quién es el responsable de esto. Vayamos a casa de Gliss, no está muy lejos"

"¿Periwinkle es un hada mala?" preguntó Tink algo asustada.

"No, claro que no, es sólo que hay algunos problemas con su instructora, Gliss. Salgamos de aquí" y una vez allí, entraron para encontrarse con una casa vacía, con dos camas y un dibujo que dejó hipnotizada a Tink.

"Es ella... Es mi hermana..." una agradable sensación recorrió su cuerpo al ver su rostro, y como si supiera donde encontrarla, se fue en busca de Peri. Milori y a Clarion confiaron en su instinto y la siguieron sin más.

Tink, al igual que Peri, empezó a sentir una entrañable sensación en el pecho y las dos se guiaron por el corazón para encontrarse.

Por una parte, Peri era seguida por Gliss y Spike, y por la otra la reina y Milori. Las hermanas se quedaron inmóviles cuando estuvieron a dos pasos de distancia, en el aire, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, ante la atenta mirada de los demás. Las alas de Peri se anaranjaron a la vez que las de Tink tomaron un plateado más intenso, que creaba un brillante ambiente muy especial.

Se acercaron lentamente extendiendo su brazo derecho a la vez, para acariciar la mejilla de la otra, y fijaron su mirada a sus pupilas, que permanecían inquietas por la emoción.

"Periwinkle..." musitó el hada del lado cálido.

·¿Cómo... te... llamas...?· preguntó Peri casi sin aliento.

"T-Tink... Me llamo Tinkerbell. Parece que somos... hermanas hehe" y en un parpadeo, un inseparable lazo se forjó entre esas dos hadas.


	9. Desenlace entrelazado

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El fanfic de Peri.**

Capítulo 9: Desenlace entrelazado.

* * *

Gliss fue la primera en salir de esa hipnotizante escena con un grito que resumía sus sentimientos.

"¡NO!" Spike la cogió para que no fuera hacia a ellas, y Clarion, al verlo, no dudó en hacerse cargo de la situación.

"Me temo que os debemos una explicación" empezó tranquilamente hablando, captando la atención de los presentes "Tinkerbell y Periwinkle, nacieron de la misma risa, pero en estaciones diferentes. Eso permite que puedan cruzar de estación en estación sin problemas, y además, les otorga un talento adicional con el que deberán aprender a vivir"

· _Entonces soy un hada del fuego..._ · murmuró sorprendida.

"Milori se encargará de enseñarte a controlar la ventisca" dijo refiriéndose a Tink "y yo me encargaré de enseñarte a controlar el fuego a partir de mañana. Son unos talentos muy poderosos por lo que deberéis ir con mucho cuidado"

"No las enviaréis a Tierra Firme como con Rubí y Zafiro ¿verdad?" preguntó Gliss preocupada.

"Por supuesto que no. Haremos lo posible para que puedan tener una vida normal y corriente como hasta ahora. Lo cual me recuerda que hay un conflicto que resolver. ¿Qué pasó en casa de Periwinkle?"

·Oh...·

"Fueron esas estúpidas escarchadoras, se divierten haciéndonos la vida imposible y Milori no hace nada para remediarlo" dijo Gliss aprovechando que el señor del invierno estaba allí.

"¿Es eso cierto Milori?"

"Bueno... sí que son un poco problemáticas, pero ya no sé qué hacer para que entren en razón" Clarion, indignada, se hizo cargo del problema personalmente para solucionarlo.

"Quiero que hoy mismo las reúnas a todas y cada una de ellas para tener una charla. Esto no puede seguir así, debiste pedirme ayuda en su momento, soy la reina después de todo" Milori se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso. Hacía años que no hablaban, no hubiera sido capaz de pedirle ayuda aunque todo invierno se estuviera derrumbando.

"M-mis disculpas..." Clarion se dirigió hacia Gliss y Spike para hablar con ellas.

"Sois amigas de Periwinkle ¿verdad?" asintieron con la cabeza ante su majestuosidad "A partir de mañana pasará unas horas en el lado cálido cada día así que no podréis pasar tanto tiempo con ella, pero no os preocupéis, intentaré cuidarla tan bien como vosotras, os lo prometo"

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasará en el lado cálido?" preguntó Spike.

"Puede que tarde unas semanas, o quizás unos meses antes de que domine su talento, todo depende de ella" terminó dirigiendo su mirada a las hermanas, que estaban cogidas de la mano observando lo que ocurría "¿Tenéis alguna pregunta que hacer?"

·Oh, s-sí... ¿Es cierta la historia de Rubí y Zafiro?·

"Quizás tu hermana pueda responder a eso" respondió sonriendo "ahora si nos disculpáis, vamos a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes" dijo mirando con mala cara a Milori "Estaré a vuestra disposición para lo que necesitéis"

·Gracias reina Clarion· dijeron Tink y Peri a la vez, riéndose un poco por ello. Se quedaron viéndolos marchar y las dos escarchadoras no tardaron en acercarse a las hermanas.

"Entonces... pasarás menos tiempo con nosotras eh..." comentó Spike. Gliss no tuvo valor de decir palabra, sintió que en aquél momento la perdería para siempre y nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

·Eso parece... Pero sólo serán unas horas al día, después podré volver con vosotras·

" _Peri..._ " consiguió susurrar Gliss.

·Ah, sí, ellas son Gliss y Spike. Spike, Gliss, ella es Tinkerbell·d

"Oh, llamadme Tink a secas, odio que usen mi nombre completo"

·¡Yo también! Llámame Peri. Em... somos escarchadoras·

"¿Escarcháis cosas?"

·¡Sí! Y por lo visto, ahora también las quemo·

"Hehe, pues yo soy tintineadora, creo, reparo y invento todo tipo de cosas que sean útiles" los ojos de Peri se le iluminaron de golpe.

·Entonces ¿también haces vestidos?·

"¡Sí! Tuve que hacer uno poco después de nacer, no tenía ni idea de como-"

·¿Puedes hacer uno porfa? ¿Para mañana por la noche?"

"Claro, es para el baile ¿no?"

·¡Sí! Tenía uno, pero... ya no hehe, no te importa ¿verdad?·

"Claro que no, lo haré encantada"

·Muchísimas gracias, me has salvado la vida·

"Lo podemos hacer juntas si quieres, así seguro que queda tal y como te gusta"

·¡Genial! Oye, ¿tú tienes uno? Podrías venir con nosotras al baile·

"¿¡En serio!? Pasé antes por el palacio con Clarion y aluciné con lo maravilloso que es"

·Sí, además habrá música, banquete, y-· la imparable conversación entre las dos, se vio interrumpida por Gliss.

"¿No íbamos a hacerlo en mi casa?" dijo de forma fría y cortante.

·Ya escuchaste a la reina, seguro que les meterá una bronca a esas escarchadoras que no se atreverán a venir. Oh, tenemos que enseñarte invierno ahora que estás aquí, seguro que te encantará, ya verás·

"Vale, pero sólo si después me dejas enseñarte el lado cálido"

·Hecho· Gliss se desanimó un montón, y no sólo al verlas que se llevaban tan bien, aún no le había comentado la relación que tenían y tenía miedo de saber el por qué.

La ruta por invierno era protagonizada por ellas dos, que pese a que se acababan de conocer, parecían saberlo todo de la otra. Eso les sacaba de quicio a Spike, pero mucho más a Gliss, que fue quedándose atrás poco a poco.

Llegó un momento en el que Peri se percató, y fue hacia ella para ver qué le pasaba.

·Gliss, te veo muy desanimada· dijo sin saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

"Ya... la verdad es que no me encuentro demasiado bien, creo que me iré a casa"

·¿En serio?· le puso la mano en la frente y Gliss cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro ·¿Qué te ocurre? No me parece que estés enferma· entonces, como respuesta, le acarició la mejilla y levantó la vista en busca de un beso ·¿Qué...?·

"Nada... olvídalo"

·No, dime, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?·

"No... yo... No me gusta la idea de que te vayas al lado cálido"

·Pero tengo que ir, no puedo desobedecer a la reina·

"Lo sé, es solo... que no me gusta, ya está"

·¿Ya está? ¿Es eso?· no lo era, era algo más, algo más que celos de su hermana, algo más que ese sentimiento de abandono que la asfixiaba, algo más que la sensación de que Tink se iba a hacer con ella.

"Sí" el silencio se empezó a hacerse incómodo cuando Tink se acercó a ellas para saber qué ocurría.

"¿Qué pasa?" Peri, que tenía más ganas que nadie por ir al lado cálido, tomó una importante decisión.

·Tink, no cruzaré al lado cálido, al menos hoy no. Lo siento· todas se sorprendieron por esa conclusión y Gliss replicó al instante.

"No, tienes que ir, no tienes que quedarte con nosotras si no quieres"

·No voy a dejarte así, y si a partir de mañana tendré que estar en el lado cálido, prefiero aprovechar hoy para estar contigo· se aferró a ella íntimamente, posando sus manos en su tórax ·Me gustaría que pudieras cruzar conmigo· y sorprendiendo a su hermana, la besó en los labios para que se sintiera mejor.

"Gracias..."

"U-un momento, ¿vosotras dos-?" dijo la tintineadora alterándose.

·Sí, somos novias hehe· respondió algo asustada por su reacción.

"Qué envidia..." todas se quedaron mirándola expectantes con cara de intriga "D-digo, tener a-a alguien a quien- N-no me gustan las hadas p-pero, me parece bien..." Tink estaba más nerviosa que nunca y al ver lo roja que se puso, todas se echaron a reír.

El ambiente se volvió más relajados y siguieron su camino pasando por los grandes sitios que tenía invierno, ahora con Gliss al lado de Peri, haciendo bromas mientras Spike prestaba atención a todo lo que hacía el hada cálida ya que, quería saberlo todo de Peri incluyendo a su hermana.

Después de comer y conocerse todas mejor, pasaron una tarde inolvidable esquiando por las montañas nevadas, patinando por los lagos helados y lanzando bolas de nieve entre carcajadas.

Al llegar el atardecer y con todas agotadas por tanta actividad, Tink interrumpió a Gliss que no callaba ni debajo del hielo.

"Esto... creo que me iré yendo ya... Mis amigas estarán preocupadas por lo que..."

"Oh, claro, ya empieza a ser tarde. Te acompañaremos a la frontera" respondió Gliss.

·Sí. Vamos· Peri no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara en invierno con ella pero ella también tenía amigas con las que quedarse.

Spike, a medio camino, cogió a Gliss para hablar con ella un poco por detrás de las dos hermanas.

"Oye, déjala que se vaya con Tink, lo está deseando"

"Pero fue ella quien dijo que quería quedarse aquí..."

"Yo también quiero estar con ella, pero antes que eso, quiero que sea feliz. Sólo era un consejo..." Gliss se quedó pensando en eso hasta que llegaron a la frontera, y Tink se quedó al borde del invierno para despedirse.

"Lo he pasado genial chicas, gracias por enseñarme lo maravilloso que es invierno"

·Y yo... supongo que nos veremos mañana· dijo algo entristecida.

"¡Claro!" al verla así, Tink dio un par de pasos hacia delante y se abrazaron por primera vez " _Me alegro de haberte conocido_ "

· _Y yo...·_ entonces, Spike le dio un codazo a Gliss y esta rompió su lado egoísta para dejarla ir.

"Ve" Peri se dio la vuelta y prosiguió "Sé que te mueres de ganas de conocer ese mundo de ahí y que no puedes esperar a mañana. Ve, no te preocupes por nosotras" su cara se le iluminó, incluso sus alas se anaranjaron un poco.

·¿¡Segura!?· se acercó a ella y al asentir con la cabeza, la derribó a besos para agradecérselo ·Gracias, _mañana te lo compensaré ¿vale?_ ·

"Vale... ahora ve, supongo que sus amigas también querrán conocerte"

·Sí sí sí, qué emoción· fue hacia Tink para cogerle la mano y, con una enorme sonrisa, cruzaron al lado cálido.

"Pórtate bien y... ¡ve con cuidado!" dijo Spike un poco preocupada.

·Adiós chicas~· Gliss, con un ligero dolor en el pecho, las vio alejarse poco a poco hasta perderlas de vista.

"Hiciste lo correcto, aunque ahora que lo pienso... no ha dicho cuando volvería, ¿se quedará a dormir en casa de Tink?" preguntó Spike para molestarla.

"Eres muy mala... pero gracias, tenías razón" y después de eso, se fueron hacia casa de Gliss para preparar algo de cena.

Para su sorpresa, se encontraron a las dichosas escarchadoras en la puerta, esperándolas. Ellas dos se pusieron en posición de defensa de inmediato, pero la abandonaron al ver su extraño comportamiento.

"Venimos a pediros disculpas por todo lo que hicimos. Somos conscientes del mal que te causamos y pese a que no esperamos que nos perdones, pedimos que no nos guardes rencor por ello" todas se inclinaron hacia Gliss y Spike y no supieron qué hacer.

"Am... ¿eso significa que dejaréis de meteros con nosotras?"

"¡Sí! No volveremos a molestaros nunca más" dijo otra escarchadora.

"Hemos arreglado la casa de Periwinkle, es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer" dijo otra escarchadora.

"Sabemos que no hoy, ni mañana, pero nos gustaría que algún día podamos ser amigas" sentenció la líder, que estaba ligeramente por delante de las demás.

"Aha..." dijo Gliss acercándose "¿Esto va en serio? ¿Incluso podremos ir al baile sin que nos toquéis las narices?"

"Por supuesto"

"Genial, ya os podéis ir"

"Perdón por todo lo que te hicimos" dijeron todas a la vez, volviéndose a inclinar ante ella unos dos segundos, antes de salir volando.

"¿Esto ha sido obra de la reina?" preguntó Spike.

"Estoy segura"

Clarion, ya llegada la noche, terminó de discutir con Milori todo lo que debería cambiar en invierno, algo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo, y el pobre duende se sintió un completo inútil por haber estado haciendo las cosas como hasta entonces.

"Me siento avergonzado por necesitar tanto de tu ayuda, no tengo palabras para agradecértelo"

"No tienes que agradecerme nada Milori, es más, soy yo quien debería pedirte disculpas, debí haber venido hace muchos años"

"Sí... te eché mucho de menos..." dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

"Lo siento" fue acercándose poco a poco a él "Pero tenía miedo de que me odiaras por haber roto tus alas..." una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al recordar ese día.

"Yo jamás podría odiarte, te quiero demasiado como para que eso pase" y entonces, junto a una lágrima de Clarion, se acercaron más para volver a experimentar un agradable beso de nuevo, que fue apasionándose por momentos.

A todo esto, Tink y Peri dieron sus primeros aleteos juntas por el lado cálido, más que felices y con ganas de pasear por todos los rincones de primavera, verano y otoño.

·Oh cielos, ¡es mil veces mejor de lo que imaginaba! ¡Mira todos estos colores, aromas y sonidos! En invierno no tenemos nada de eso·

"Haha, tampoco es para tanto. Me pregunto dónde estarán las demás..." ya empezaba a hacerse tarde y ya sólo quedaban alguna que otra hada de la luz iluminando a las luciérnagas.

·¡Mira! Esos bichos de allí tienen luz en su cola·

"Sí... es muy bonito verlos a plena noche en los campos... ¡Oh! Hay un sitio que tienes que ver" le cogió la mano y se la llevó hacia el gran árbol de polvo de hada.

·¿A dónde me llevas?·

"No puedo explicarlo con palabras, tienes que verlo" Silvermist fue quien le enseñó ese lugar pocos días atrás, y desde entonces se convirtió en su lugar más preciado "Espero que no haya nadie..."

Llegaron a la cascada de polvo de hada y Peri se quedó congelada al verlo. El pequeño tronco que tenían en invierno no se podía comparar con esa inmensa fuente dorada que iluminaba el ambiente.

·Es... am...-·

"Ven, vamos" la tiró del brazo y pasaron por una rendija del árbol, hasta llegar a una gran seta que se situaba justo detrás de la cascada, dejando a la vista un poco iluminado otoño y un lejano invierno en un mágico ambiente que cristalizó los ojos de Peri.

· _Woaho..._ ·

"Sí, eso dije yo la primera vez que estuve aquí, a esta hora es muy bonito, y con la luz del polvo de hada... Siéntate, y relájate, estás muy inquieta"

·¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Esto es...·

"Vamos, siéntate" dijo sentándola para que descansara un poco "Supongo que tendré que presentarte a mis amigas mañana"

·Aha...· en ese momento dejó de mirar las vistas para fijarse en Tink, y una avalancha de sentimientos desbordaron su mente al verla, apoyada con las manos hacia atrás, mirando hacia el horizonte con el rostro iluminado.

"... -¿no crees?" cuando la miró esperando una respuesta se dio cuenta de que había dejado de prestar atención a lo que decía.

·¿Qué? Perdona, no te estaba escuchando...·

"Nada, da igual... ¿Vas a volver a invierno o...?"

·No... quiero quedarme un rato más·

"¿Te quedas a cenar entonces?"

·Sí, si no te importa·

"Claro que no, además, tenemos que hablar sobre tu vestido. Espero que me de tiempo a hacerlo..."

·Oh, sí, es verdad. ¿Vamos ya?·

"Sí, será lo mejor"

·Vale. Espera· se quedó de pie unos segundos memorizando ese paisaje, sintiéndose afortunada por poder presenciar esas vistas, y se fueron hacia el refugio de los tintineadores.

"Y aquí es donde vivo... No es muy grande pero como casi siempre estoy en el taller"

·Ya veo...· Tink se apresuró en sacar los diseños de los vestidos que tenía hecho.

"Mira, estos son algunos ejemplos en los que podemos basarnos, ¿cuál te gusta más?"

·Vaya... son todos muy buenos... ¿tienes algún vestido aquí?·

"A parte del mío... no, lo cierto es que sólo hice un par. Me pasé tanto tiempo diseñándolos, que casi ni me dio tiempo de terminarlos antes de la fecha límite para enviarlos a invierno así que... bueno, no me salieron del todo bien hehe"

·Qué lástima... bueno, pues podríamos basarnos en este, es genial·

"¿A qué sí? Es el último que hice y me encanta cómo quedó, pero para ti, quizás quedaría mejor si rebajamos esa parte y..." media hora estuvieron debatiendo y mejorando el diseño hasta que al fin, quedó una verdadera obra maestra.

·¿Estás segura de que podrás hacer esto?·

"Claro que sí, déjamelo a mí"

·Gracias, muchísimas gracias Tink· la abrazó imaginándose luciendo ese precioso vestido y no se separó de ella hasta que se lo pidió.

"Vale... ahora necesitaré tus medidas así que si me sueltas..."

·Oh, perdona· la cabeza de Peri empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas, y sus sentimientos hacia su hermana empezaron a volverse confusos.

"Bien... es la primera vez que lo hago así que... bueno, levanta un poco los brazos"

·Sí...· empezó tomándole la medida de la cintura con una cinta métrica, luego de la cintura, luego desde la cintura hasta los pies, y cuando pasó rozando sus manos para medirle los pechos se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Quieres... que te ponga relleno en el vestido?" preguntó tímidamente, avergonzándola un poco.

·N-no... no me obsesiona... el tamaño de mis pechos· continuó tomándole las medidas del cuello y de los brazos sin decir nada más, hasta que terminó.

"Bien, ya estamos"

·¿Ya? ¿No quieres volver a tomarlas? Por si a caso...· propuso, con ganas de que volviera a rozar suavemente su cuerpo.

"No, creo que ya está bien. Iré a preparar algo para la cena" lo que no sabía Peri, era que Tink envidiaba a Gliss desde el momento en el que se besaron en invierno y que si seguía midiendo su cuerpo acabaría haciendo alguna estupidez.

·¿Te ayudo?·

"No hace falta, además, no creo que conozcas los ingredientes del lado cálido"

·Cierto... al menos puedo ver como cocinas ¿no?·

"Preferiría que esperaras en el comedor... no cocino muy bien así que..."

·Oh... vale· cierto era que la cocina no era uno de sus puntos fuertes, pero necesitaba estar sola un momento para pensar sobre Peri. Y pensar demasiado fue lo que hizo, lo cual le hizo cortarse con el cuchillo soltando un pequeño grito junto con una pequeña ráfaga de nieve ·¡Tink!· se apresuró Peri en venir ·¿estás bien?·

"S-sí, eso creo..."

·Aivá... has hecho nieve...· dijo asombrada.

"Eso parece..." al ver que se chupaba el dedo cayó en la cuenta de que se había cortado.

·¿Te has hecho daño? Déjame ver...· no era un corte muy profundo, pero salía sangre. Peri se lo lamió para quitarle la sangre y se apresuró para ponerle algo de escarcha para que cicatrizara rápido ·La escarcha es el mejor remedio para las heridas·

"Gracias" respondió Tink sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer. No pudo evitar pensar en cortarse el labio a propósito.

·Sabía que tenía que ayudarte, dime lo que tengo que hacer y yo lo haré por ti·

"Vale... a-acércate..." se puso a su lado hasta juntar sus hombros "Más..."

·¿Más? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que te aplaste?·

"S-sí..." cuando Peri la miró a la cara, extrañada, entendió lo que quería decirle. Sus corazones se aceleraron a la vez y bajo esos copos de nieve que seguían cayendo, se acercaron lentamente la una a la otra, entrelazando sus dedos.

·¿Así?· preguntó apoyándose en sus pechos.

"M-más..." Peri, descontrolada por la situación, se acercó hasta dejar sus labios a un dedo de distancia de los de Tink.

·¿Así?· Tink no pudo evitar atraerse por sus labios y justo cuando iban a rozarse, Peri se apartó de golpe, dejando a Tink enrojecida, avergonzada y con mil disculpas a punto de salir de su boca ·T-tengo novia ¿s-sabías?·

"Lo siento lo siento lo siento, he sido una estúpida y-yo no quería-"

·Maldita seas Tink...· dijo mirando hacia otra parte.

"Mierda mierda, lo he fastidiado todo, perdóname p-pero..."

·N-no te preocupes. Mentiría si dijera que yo no tengo ganas de hacerlo·

"¿Quieres... besarme?" la miró de reojo sin saber bien qué responder a eso.

· _No sólo eso..._ · dijo en voz baja.

"Peri... ¿Sabes? Creo que seguiré preparando la cena" dijo dando punto final a la situación.

·S-sí, será lo mejor·


	10. ¿Tink o Gliss?

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El fanfic de Peri.**

Capítulo 10: ¿Tink o Gliss?.

* * *

Peri, nerviosa al igual que su hermana, esperó en el comedor pensando en como solucionar esa situación incómoda y delicada a la vez.

Tink, dispuesta a no complicar su relación con ella, pensó bien qué decir mientras preparaba la cena. Se tomó el tiempo necesario para ello y al terminar, apareció en el comedor con los platos en la mano.

"Mira, nos acabamos de conocer y no quiero estropearlo así que creo que lo mejor será que olvidemos lo ocurrido y hagamos como si nada. Tú tienes novia y lo último que quiero es meterme donde no me llaman... ¿Qué te parece?" en el fondo, ni Peri ni Tink querían llegar a ese punto, pero no había otra.

·Sí...·

"Bien..." tras un suspiro y viendo su cara de decepción, continuó "No soy muy buena cocinando así que... puede que no te guste demasiado..."

·Seguro que no es para tanto, yo tampoco soy demasiado buena· pero sí era para tanto, Tink se dio cuenta al probarlo y Peri no supo disimularlo demasiado bien.

"Lo siento... si no quieres-"  
·No, no, está bien, no te preocupes· fue como si el agradable día que tuvieron se hubiera derrumbado en cuestión de minutos. El ambiente no era de los mejores y el silencio reinaba encima de la mesa.

"Esto... Tengo que hacerte el vestido y demás así que si quieres volver a invierno..." dijo una Tink desanimada.

·Hmm... Pero es que quiero quedarme contigo· se reveló Peri ·No quiero volver aún· Tink se alegró por ello, pero aún así no se sentía cómoda.

"Como... quieras. Me... gustaría que te pudieras quedar a dormir pero mi cama es individual y claro..." Peri pensó en invitarla a su casa, pero desechó la idea al recordar cómo estaba, y ni siquiera tenía cama.

·Ya... o-otro día...·

"Sí" las ganas de pasar la noche juntas de Peri no permitieron abandonar el tema.

·¿Y si duermo en el sofá?·

"No, claro que no, no voy a permitir que duermas en esa cosa" dijo señalándolo "no es cómoda ni para sentarse"

·No importa·

"Claro que importa, además, mañana es el baile ¿no? Tienes que descansar. T-te dejaré dormir en mi cama" dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, con ganas de que se quedara a dormir.

·Vale· contestó rápidamente Peri. Tink se arrepintió al momento, no iba a ser capaz de dormir con ella en casa y mucho menos en el sofá. Pensó que podría aprovechar la noche para confeccionar el vestido pero luego recordó que ella también estaba invitada al baile y por si fuera poco, el día siguiente tendría que estar con la reina. Necesitaba dormir.

"¿Sabes? Creo que será mejor que vuelvas a casa y lo dejemos para otro día, es muy... precipitado" Peri no quiso aceptarlo, por lo que se levantó de golpe y fue hacia la habitación para ver lo pequeña que era la cama "Oye..." dijo esperando una respuesta.

·Sí que cabemos...· dijo sin desviar la mirada.

"Sí, una encima de la otra. Mira, me las arreglaré para conseguir una, pero por ahora..." Peri le cogió de la cintura y le hizo sentarse sin dejarle terminar la frase.

·Estírate· lo hizo aún sabiendo lo que quería hacer, y Peri subió a la cama, con medio cuerpo encima de Tink, casi abrazándola ·¿Ves? Cabemos· dijo cerca de su oído.

"E-em..." Peri terminó de abrazarla y cerró los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo acelerado de su hermana "N-no hemos terminado de cenar..."

·No importa·

"Claro que importa, a-al menos déjame recoger la mesa" dijo intentando moverse para salir.

·No·

"¿No?"

·Puedes hacerlo mañana·

"Y-ya pero..." desistió al verla acomodarse en su pecho, muy cerca de sus latidos, que fueron ralentizándose poco a poco " _¿Estás cómoda?_ " preguntó casi susurrando.

· _Mucho·_ Tink cerró los ojos dándose por vencida y se limitó a disfrutar del momento.

Pasaron unos tranquilos cinco minutos antes de que Peri se moviera ligeramente para darle un lento beso en la mejilla.

·Buenas noches...· Tink se acomodó hasta quedar las dos abrazadas, muy juntas la una de la otra.

"Buenas noches..." dijo teniendo su cara justo delante de ella. Ninguna de las dos tenía sueño ni ganas de dormir, simplemente se quedaron inmóviles, como dos gotas de agua descansando en un cristal, a punto de juntase para hacerse una.

Peri abrió los ojos despacio y los volvió a cerrar al juntar sus frentes, con una sonrisa imborrable que manaba tranquilidad.

Tink se dedicó un rato a acariciarle el pelo suavemente, luego le acarició su cara, fijándose en cada parte de su rostro. No pudo evitar acelerar su corazón al pensar en besarla en ese momento, la tenía tan cerca que casi podía sentir sus pensamientos.

Peri abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de su intención y se acercó unos milímetros más a ella.

·Hazlo· dos mil mariposas revolotearon en la cama en ese instante, junto a cuatro ojos brillando de ganas y dos bocas que se acercaban lentamente.

" _¿Segura?_ " Peri se detuvo de golpe. Como si se tratara de un rayo, pensó en lo que significaría ese beso y supo perfectamente que si empezaba, no podría parar. Su novia bloqueó su mente evitando que cometiera un error.

·No...· suspiró creando distancia entre las dos, y prosiguió ·N-no puedo hacerle esto a Gliss·

"Me lo temía... Ve con ella, debe de estarte de menos"

·Joder... Sí...· se levantó refregándose la cara para volver en sí y respiró hondo al ver a Tink sentada en la cama.

"Eh... nos veremos mañana, ¿a qué viene esa cara?" preguntó, sacándole una sonrisa.

·Está bien. Gracias por todo, siento que he estado a punto de cometer un error·

"Supongo que sí..." dijo Tink, mirando al suelo como si hubiera sido su culpa.

Peri le ofreció sus manos, y al dárselas, la levantó para abrazarla durante unos largos segundos.

"Ojalá hubiéramos nacido en la misma estación..."

·Hubiera sido perfecto...· se separaron y Peri le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta, entristecida por tener que irse de esa forma.

"Conseguiré una cama más grande para que puedas venir un día a pasar la noche ¿vale?"

·Gracias... de nuevo. Eres la mejor·

"Qué va... ¿has visto el desastre de cena que he hecho?" dijo casi en la entrada, con una sonrisa algo forzada.

·Sí... tienes que mejorar eso... Hasta mañana Tink·

"Hasta mañana..." y así, Peri volvió a invierno para quedarse con Gliss, dejando a Tink enrabiada y enfadada consigo misma por lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto, Gliss y Spike jugaban a cartas tranquilamente en el comedor, contándose de todo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

"¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de mirar a la entrada? Peri no va a venir ya a esta hora"

"Es que me ha parecido escuchar su aleteo..."

"Venga ya, eso es imposible, ¿cómo vas a-?"

"¡Sht!" Gliss la hizo callar y a los pocos segundos entró Peri haciéndola la más feliz del mundo, hasta que vio la cara que llevaba "Peri..."

·Hola~· dijo con pocas energías.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? ¿Estás bien?"

"No la agobies..." dijo Spike desde atrás. Peri se acercó a ella para darle un beso antes de seguir.

·No es nada, la cena no ha ido muy bien, eso es todo·

"Sabes de sobras que odio que me mientas... Dime, ¿qué ha ocurrido?" Peri la miró a los ojos y sus pupilas empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas.

·Gliss~· dijo apoyándose en su pecho para ser consolada.

"Ya pasó... aquí estás a salvo... Dime, ¿qué ha pasado? Mira que si tengo que ir al lado cálido para echarle la bronca lo hago eh"

·C-creo que...· consiguió balbucear entre sollozos ·me he... _enamorado de ella...·_ lo dijo tan flojo que Spike no fue capaz de oírlo, pero sí Gliss, la cual sintió como su corazón se quebraba por todas partes.

"¿¡Qué!? P-p-pero ella es..."

·Lo sé...· dijo volviendo a esconderse entre los brazos de Gliss.

"No... no puedes estar hablando en serio..." los llantos de Peri crecían conforme Gliss se iba indignando "¿Y-y-y qué? ¿C-cómo? ¿Vas a...?"

Como Peri no dejaba de llorar y Gliss sólo esperaba respuestas, Spike se acercó para ayudar.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

·Spike...· Peri se echó a sus brazos para llorar y Spike se quedó mirando la cara de asustada de Gliss esperando a que le contara de qué iba el tema.

"¡Dos hermanas no pueden salir juntas!" soltó Gliss en un intento desesperado de evitar que ocurriera "¡Está prohibido!"

"Primero, no grites, segundo, no digas tonterías, y tercero, ¿en serio te has enamorado de Tink?" Peri asintió para confirmarlo y tras un suspiro, Spike le levantó la cabeza para que prestara atención "Peri, escúchame. Es normal que te guste tu hermana, sois como dos copos de nieve, es que no os podríais llevar mejor, os habéis pasado la tarde en grande pero oye, eso no significa necesariamente que estés enamorada de ella"

·P-pero...·

"Ven, bebe agua, tranquilízate y cuéntanos lo que ha ocurrido ¿vale? Seguro que no es para tanto" Gliss se quedó pensando lo horrible que sería su vida sin Peri. Ya le iba a costar no poder estar con ella ahora que iba a pasar un tiempo en el lado cálido, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a asimilar una rotura "Venga, siéntate"

·Sí...· ya más calmada, con Spike sentada a su lado y Gliss incapaz de relajarse, empezó ·El lado cálido es genial... tiene un montón de cosas alucinantes y ni siqu-·  
"¡¿Pero qué ha pasado con Tink?!" interrumpió Gliss sin poder esperar "¿Os habéis besado?"

"¿Quieres hacer el favor d-"  
·¡Pues no ¿vale?! Pero...· suspiró mentalizándose para contarlo ·Veréis... Tink y yo somos como dos mismas personas, es como si pudiera sentirla y congeniamos a la perfección. Me... mata estar sin ella ahora que la he conocido y... esta noche... b-bueno, casi nos besamos, dos veces. Sé que se muere de ganas y yo también, pero no quiero romper con Gliss... por eso estoy aquí· terminó, mirando hacia Spike.

Gliss se sentó para hundir su cara entre sus brazos encima de la mesa.

"¿Y qué quieres hacer?" preguntó Spike.

·No lo sé...·

"Claro que lo sabes, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría hacer ahora mismo?" una mirada apenada fue suficiente para responder "Bien... ahora, Gliss, ¿qué opinas al respecto?"

"¿Tú qué coño crees? Peri quiere pasarse la vida con su hermana, en el lado cálido. ¡No la volveremos a ver nunca más!"

·Eso no es cierto...·

"¿No? Pues ya veremos dentro de unos días..." volvió a levantarse, alterada, para dar vueltas indignada.

"No compliques más las cosas por favor. A ver... si has venido hasta aquí es por que Gliss te importa de verdad, si no ahora mismo te estarías enrollando con Tink"

·Sí... no os quiero perder chicas... sois mis mejores amigas. ¿Qué debería hacer?·

"Mi consejo es que vuelvas con Tink y le cuentes lo importante que somos para ti, al igual que nos has contado lo que significa ella para ti"

·¿Y luego qué?·

"Luego podrás tomar una decisión"

"¡Venga ya! Si vuelve ahí no regresará"

"¡Pues quizás sea lo correcto!" contestó Spike ya cansada de escuchar las quejas de Gliss.

"¡Y una mierda! Lo correcto hubiera sido que ellas dos jamás se hubieran conocido" en ese momento se pasó de la raya, Peri se mosqueó mucho al escuchar esas palabras y se levantó para encerrarse en la habitación.

"Peri..." el silencio desapareció con el portazo que dio "Maldita sea, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir algo así? ¿Es que no tienes sentimientos o qué?"

"Todo iba bien hasta que apareció Tink"

"¿Sabes? Mejor quédate aquí, iré a ver si logro solucionar esto..."

"¡Pues muy bien!" Spike abrió la puerta tras dar unos golpecitos y entró despacio, encontrándola tumbada bocabajo en la cama.

"No te enfades con ella, no lo dijo en serio, sólo está alterada por que no quiere perderte, eso es todo. Está realmente colada por ti, se ha pasado todo el tiempo preocupada mientras no estabas" se sentó en la cama para acercarse a ella.

·No quiero cortar con ella...·

"Haz una cosa, crea una balanza en tu caótica cabecita y pon en un lado, las ganas que tienes de estar con Tink, y en el otro las ganas de no cortar con Gliss. ¿Qué pesa más?"

·Joder... pero no quiero cortar con ella...· dijo escogiendo a Tink.

"Hay decisiones en las que por fuerza, alguien termina herido. Sé egoísta por una vez"

·¿Y qué pasará con Gliss?·

"Espero, y ojalá sea así, que pueda vivir siendo tu amiga. Eso dependerá de ella, y bueno, de si vas a olvidarte de nosotras o no, claro"

·No voy a olvidarme de vosotras, tampoco voy a pasarme el día en el lado cálido. Soy escarchadora y vivo aquí después de todo·

"Bien... Ahora si quieres irte... Yo me encargaré de hablar con Gliss"

·Gracias... de veras· Peri le dio un beso en los labios para agradecérselo.

"Siempre estaremos contigo para lo que necesites, no lo olvides"

·No lo olvidaré· salieron de la habitación y como Gliss estaba en la puerta intentando escuchar algo, Peri la besó un par de veces y se despidió de ella ·Nos veremos mañana...·

"Entonces..."

"Ah, espera Peri. Las escarchadoras vinieron para disculparse, por lo que dejarán de molestarnos, incluso han arreglado tu casa. Para que lo sepas"

·¿Entonces podremos ir al palacio de hielo?·

"Sí"

·Genial... eso es... estupendo· dijo pensando en ello ·Bueno, me voy·

"Hasta mañana..." Gliss no se despidió de ella. Cuando salió, Spike hizo lo posible para convencer a Gliss de que eso era lo correcto.

Peri respiró hondo una vez fuera, y salió volando a toda velocidad hacia el lado cálido. Tink ya estaba en la cama, dando vueltas sin poder dormir pensando en el increíble día que había tenido cuando de repente, una conocida y agradable sensación creció en su pecho. Se levantó de golpe y fue hacia la entrada intrigada.

Abrió la puerta para ver si realmente Peri estaba cerca y entonces apareció llegando a su casa para abrazarla con todas sus ganas.

"¡Peri!"

·Soy incapaz de estar lejos de ti· Tink se alegró enormemente de escuchar esas palabras, las dudas que tenía sobre si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos se esfumaron y mantuvo ese abrazo hasta que quedó satisfecha.

"¿Entonces te quedarás a dormir?" preguntó alegremente, pero su expresión cambió al ver su cara de preocupación.

·No lo sé... verás... Quiero hacer un montón de cosas contigo, me encanta estar a tu lado y lo poco que conozco de ti me encanta, pero... no quiero cortar con Gliss, simplemente, no puedo, o sea... ella lo es todo para mí, me ha enseñado de todo y no quiero hacerle daño·

"Ya..."

·Estoy en un dilema, ¿qué hago? Ayúdame·

"Uff..." entraron en casa y se pusieron a hablar de ello "No tengo ni idea... te diría que te fueras con ella pero tengo demasiadas ganas de que te quedes conmigo"

·¿Y si estuvieras en mi situación?·

"Pues supongo que me quedaría con las dos, pero no creo que sea lo mejor"

·Lo sé... ya lo había pensado... No puedo multiplicarme por tres·

"¿Por tres?"

·Sí, es que Spike también está colada por mí hehe..."

"Vale, ¿se puede saber qué pasa contigo? Naciste a penas unos días"

·Sí... pero ese no es el problema ahora, quiero liarme contigo y si no me lo impides terminaré haciéndolo en cuestión de tiempo· dijo descolocando un poco a Tink.

"Vaya... Vale, bueno em... supongo que no puedes escoger entre las dos"

·Claro que no, las dos tenéis cosas que no quiero perder·

"Pues no sé... a ver, nosotras aún no tenemos nada por lo que podríamos hacer un esfuerzo para no enrollarnos y tú seguirías con ella. Aunque no me gusta nada esa idea, pero creo que es la más fácil"

·Creo que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande...·

"Sí... yo también... pero dada la situación..."

·¿Y si lo hablamos luego?·

"¿Luego?"

·Sí, por que no puedo aguantar más· apoyó las manos en sus hombros y se acercó a ella con intención de besarla.

"Espera, no te precipites, si me besas ahora no habrá vuelta atrás"

·¡¿Y qué hago?!·

"¡No lo sé! Estoy pensando..."

·A la mierda·

"Gliss" entonces, se paró de golpe e inclinó su cabeza hacia el suelo "¿Ves? No puedes hacerlo teniéndola en la cabeza"

·Claro que no, sólo de pensar en el momento que le diga que prefiero estar contigo que con ella ya me corta el rollo·

"Espera un momento, ¿acabas de decir que prefieres estar conmigo antes que con ella?"

·¿Qué? No, he dicho que sólo de pensar en... Mierda, es verdad·

"¿No será que no quieres romperle el corazón?"

·Claro que no quiero·

"Pero para estar conmigo tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano"

·Joder... ¿porqué tiene que ser tan complicado?·

"No te creas, sólo tienes que volver a invierno, decirle a Gliss que habéis terminado y volver"

·No voy a hacer eso y no es tan fácil como dices·

"Pues te quedas sin beso. Así de simple"

·Oh, venga, no puedes hacerme esto·

"¿Quieres estar conmigo no? Pues esto es lo que hay"

·Es muy cruel, voy a volver hecha polvo de la rotura·

"Bueno, razón de más para esperar para el beso. Piensa que yo me muero de ganas de hacerlo ahora mismo igual que tú, pero te lo impido por tu bien"

·Pues vale, pero acompáñame, no puedo hacer esto sola·

"Claro, venga vamos" y de esa forma, Tink consiguió convencerla de que cortara con Gliss y Peri consiguió el apoyo de Tink para autoconvencerse de que era a ella a quién quería.


	11. Mi querida y preciosa escarchadora

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El fanfic de Peri.**

Capítulo 11: Mi querida y preciosa escarchadora.

* * *

"¡No! Sabes de sobra que no hubiera sido una buena idea" Spike y Gliss seguían discutiendo por lo de Peri y parecía que la discusión no iba a terminar nunca.

"Pues quizás habría sido mejor que dejarla ir, ¡ahora ya no volverá hasta mañana!"

"Mira Gliss... voy a ser clara contigo. Ni tú ni yo podemos hacerle cambiar de opinión a Peri, ya sabes lo cabezona que es, pero Tink sí puede y si le dice que no rompa contigo seguro que le hará caso"

"Ya... pero ¿y si...?" entonces, Peri entró en casa, seguida por su hermana, sorprendiéndolas a las dos "Anda..."

·Hola...· dijo tímidamente.

"¿No querías a Peri? Pues toma dos tazas" bromeó Spike, un poco mosqueada.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Peri tiene algo que decirte" dijo Tink, creando un momento de suspense muy duro para la joven escarchadora.

·Sí...· Gliss y Spike se prepararon para lo peor y se quedaron expectantes esperando a que dijera algo.

"Vamos Peri" dijo Tink cogiéndole de la mano "Debes hacerlo" Peri la miró, dirigió su mirada al suelo, y miró a Gliss, que parecía estar a un hilo de hacerse pedazos.

·Pues...· se sentía incapaz de romperle el alma con sus propias palabras, no quería hacerle daño y mucho menos separarse de ella, pero deseaba estar con Tink y tenía que hacerlo ·Esto...·

"Si tienes que cortar conmigo hazlo ya..." dijo Gliss al borde del delirio.

·Yo... yo...· soltó la mano de Tink y se abrazó a Gliss para quedarse con ella ·No puedo hacerlo, quiero quedarme contigo·

Un alivio general adornó la casa, menos en la entrada en la que permanecía Tink. Se sentía estúpida por haberla forzado a romper con Gliss por ella y se odió a sí misma por ello.

"L-lo ¡siento!" salió de casa a toda velocidad para volver al lado cálido y a Peri no le quedó otra que quedarse allí.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" preguntó Spike.

"¿Peri? ¿estás bien?"

·Sí, es sólo que...·

"Lo digo por que estás muy caliente, me estás abrasando"

·O-oh, perdona...· se separó de ella y se quedó pensativa un momento ·No voy a salir con Tink si eso significa romper contigo· sentenció, ganándose un íntimo beso.

"No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar esto"

"Ves como no era para tanto Gliss, te dije que no tenías de qué preocuparte"

"Entonces..." empezó, ignorando a Spike "¿Tink y tú sólo seréis hermanas?"

·Sí·

"Bien..." la volvió a besar y con las ganas que tenía Peri de desahogarse ese beso se fue convirtiendo en algo más.

"Bueno... como veo que todo ha salido bien, yo casi que... voy a irme a casa..."

"Vale Spike, nos vemos mañ-"  
·¡No!· exclamó Peri sorprendiéndolas ·¿N-no te quedas a dormir?· preguntó sin pensar en lo extraño que sonaría. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para que no se fuera.

"Pues... no sé, no me gustaría molestar" contestó haciéndose una idea de lo que iban a hacer.

·Quédate porfa, te dejaremos dormir... Es que... quiero estar con las dos· no es que fuera mentira, pero detrás de ese querer había algo más. Quería hablar con Spike sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos a cerca de Tink para que la ayudara a tomar una decisión.

"¿Tú que dices Gliss?"

"Vale, de acuerdo. Pero mañana quiero pasar la noche a solas contigo"

·Hecho. ¿Tienes algo de comer por aquí? No he cenado mucho y tengo un poco de hambre·

"Claro, ahora te preparo algo" Peri se quedó a solas con Spike, pero no quiso abrir el tema por que Gliss podría oírla.

"Así que el lado cálido es muy chulo ¿eh~?"

·¡Sí! Aquello está lleno de vida, en la primavera...· tras una larga parrafada sobre el lado cálido, Gliss volvió con la comida ·¿Ya has terminado? Qué rápido...·

"¿Tú crees?"

"Oye Gliss, creo que Peri se mudará al lado cálido, no deja de hablar de eso" dijo para molestarla.

"No digas tonterías. Es mentira ¿verdad?"

·Claro que lo es, es un lugar genial pero prefiero quedarme aquí, con vosotras·

"De momento" añadió Spike.

"Deja de meter palabras en su boca"

·Sería genial que pudierais venir a verlo...·

"Pues no creo que podamos. Sólo tú puedes. Bueno, tú, la ministra y la reina"

"Espera, ¿eso no te deja en una posición social muy alta? podrías hacerte popular por esto, podrías ser la envidia de invierno, ahora todos los duendes irán detrás de ti" dijo Gliss emocionándose al darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquello.

·No creo que sea para tanto...·

"Bueno, ¿quién no querría poder quemar a cualquiera en invierno?" dijo Spike dándole la razón.

"Será mejor que no le hagamos enfadar entonces..."

·Y-yo nunca os haría daño...· continuaron hablando sobre su nuevo talento y sus posibilidades, sobre el baile del día siguiente y sobre Tink, aunque Peri intentaba evitar hablar de ella.

Al hacerse tarde, decidieron ir a dormir y Peri se puso a desnudarse como si nada.

"¿Dormirás desnuda?" preguntó Gliss.

·Ah...· se hizo la sorprendida como si hubiera olvidado que Spike iba a dormir con ellas pero lo cierto es que no le molestaba para nada ·Bueno, en ropa interior...·

"Como quieras..." se quedó en ropa interior también y Spike se fue a la cama de Peri con ropa. Ellas dos se metieron en la cama de Gliss, dejando a Peri en el medio.

"Me alegro de que hayas decidido quedarte" dijo Gliss besándola.

·Y yo de haberlo hecho· sus manos patinaron por el cuerpo de Gliss juntándose para unirse en un tierno abrazo.

"¿No te arrepientes de tener a Spike por aquí?"

"Oye, que si queréis me voy a casa..."

·No te preocupes, tengo que descansar para mañana así que no tardaré en quedarme dormida·

"Entonces descansa preciosa, mañana será un gran día"

·Sí...·

"Buenas noches entonces. A ver si es verdad y me dejáis dormir" las dos sonrieron al recordar esa noche.

"A dormir..." le dio un último beso a Peri y las tres se acomodaron para descansar.

La tranquila noche y el enorme peso que se había quitado de encima Gliss por no tener que preocuparse por sus enemigas y por tener a Peri a su lado, le hicieron quedarse dormida en un momento. Spike no tardó mucho más, que pese a querer quedarse despierta para observar a Peri, no tenía muchas energías después de dormir poco por haber estado haciéndole el dibujo hasta tarde.

Peri, se quedó al rededor de una hora y media con Tink en la cabeza, con todo lo que hicieron juntas en invierno y en las estaciones del lado cálido, en todo lo que le contó, en cómo se entendían entre ellas, en sus parecidos gustos, en las ganas que tenía de volverla a ver y sobretodo, en todas las cosas que quería hacer con ella.

A media noche, se despertó de repente. Tuvo un sueño con Tink tan bueno que por desgracia salió de él al intentar no despertar. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de las dos camas, con un brazo por encima de Gliss y una pierna encima de Spike y al moverse le dio un rodillazo a Spike sin querer.

· _Ups..._ ·

" _Hmm..._ " Spike se empezó a mover y entreabrió los ojos ligeramente " _¿Peri?_ "

· _Perdona, no quería despertarte..._ · pero al pensar en ello, se le ocurrió hablar con ella " _¿Cómo de despierta estás?_ " Spike se desperezó tras un bostezo.

" _¿Porqué?_ " Peri se acercó a ella hasta quedar las dos en la misma cama para poder hablar mejor con ella, confundiendo a Spike.

· _Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de Tink..._ ·

" _¿Ahora?_ "

· _Es que dudo que mañana pueda·_

" _Bueno, vale. ¿Quieres enrollarte con Tink y no sabes cómo dejar a Gliss?_ " preguntó despreocupadamente.

· _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ ·

" _Bueno, pregunté por preguntar, no esperaba a que fuera cierto, aunque tenía sospechas..._ "

· _Joder... bueno, ¿qué hago?_ ·

" _Mira, si algo he aprendido en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí es que tenemos que disfrutar la vida al máximo, y si para ello tienes que dejar a Gliss, hazlo y punto. No puedes disimular las ganas que tienes de estar con tu hermana, tarde o temprano terminaréis juntas. No sé si os habréis besado ya pero seguro que te mueres de ganas_ "

· _Entonces... ¿cómo lo hago? No quiero que lo pase mal..._ ·

" _Yo te ayudaré, mañana lo arreglaremos todo y podrás ir al baile con Tink tranquila_ "

· _Gracias Spike_ · se giró para ver si Gliss seguía dormida y le dio un beso para agradecérselo.

" _Tu forma de dar las gracias empieza a preocuparme_ " dijo abrazándola para que no se fuera.

· _¿No te-_ · entonces fue Spike quien la besó, sin querer despegar sus labios.

" _Perdona... no he podido evitarlo_ " Peri sonrió y sin hacer ruido cogió la mano de Spike para llevarla hasta su entrepierna.

· _Tú también me gustas mucho..._ ·

" _¿Q-qué haces?_ " la besó usando los dedos de Spike para mojarse y éstos no tardaron en meterse dentro de Peri.

· _Lo habías hecho antes con un hada ¿verdad?·_

" _S-sí, ¿porqué?_ " dijo deteniéndose.

· _Por que quiero que me enseñes cosas..._ · los ojos de Spike empezaron a dar vueltas al escuchar eso.

" _Vamos al baño, allí no nos escuchará_ "

· _Vale..._ · salieron de la cama con cuidado para que Gliss no se despertara pero al abrir la puerta empezó a moverse.

" _Mierda..._ "

"Hm..." Spike se escondió dejando a Peri en la puerta. Cuando Gliss no encontró a Peri, la buscó en la habitación hasta encontrarla, sin darse cuenta de que Spike no estaba "Ei..."

·¿Te he despertado?· dijo acercándose a ella ·He ido al baño...·

"Ven aquí" se la llevó con ella y la abrazó para seguir durmiendo, dejando a Spike refunfuñando fuera.

·Descansa...· no tardó nada en quedarse dormida y después entró Spike · _Otro día_ · dijo casi sin que pudiera escucharse.

" _Vale_ "

Y de esa forma, las tres quedaron al fin dormidas. La única que seguía despierta a esas horas era Tink, que lo estaba dando todo para hacer el mejor vestido que se haya visto jamás.

Al día siguiente, Viola, la mensajera de la reina, fue a despertar a Tink, que se había quedado dormida mientras terminaba los últimos detalles del vestido, para que empezara con las lecciones de su nuevo talento.

Un par de horas antes, Peri y las demás se levantaron como cualquier otro día pero con una pequeña diferencia. Peri tenía que cortar con Gliss cuanto antes y la presión iba aumentando conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Gliss, durante el desayuno, se dio cuenta que algo pasaba entre esas dos, y preguntó.

"¿Ocurre algo? Os habéis levantado un poco extrañas"

·No. Todo va bien...·

"¿Te importa que hable con ella un momento en privado?"

"Pasa algo ¿verdad? Me estáis ocultando algo" dijo alterándose.

·No... que va...·

"No me mientas, ¿qué ocurre Spike?"

"No soy yo quien debería decírtelo"

"Peri... ¿qué ocurre?"

·Nada, no ocurre nada·

"Venga, que no soy tonta, ¡decidme que ocurre de una vez!"

·Spike...· la miró pidiendo que la ayudara. Suspiró y dijo.

"Es sobre Tink, díselo Peri" la cara de Gliss cambió por completo, creando un doloroso miedo en su interior.

"No me digas que..." Peri no podía levantar la cabeza para mirarle a la cara, lo estaba pasando realmente mal "¿vas a cortar conmigo?" el silencio fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que la respuesta era un sí "¿Porqué no me lo dijiste anoche?" dijo entre triste y cabreada.

·N-no pude...·

"Es muy duro para ella Gliss, no lo hagas más difícil" dijo Spike al ver que se iba a poner a echarle la bronca. Intentó calmarse y se levantó para ponerse al lado de la silla de Peri.

"Levanta" Peri estaba a un paso de echarse a llorar, se imaginaba cómo se estaría sintiendo Gliss y eso la torturaba. Al levantarse, Gliss la abrazó sin decir nada, solamente envolviéndose de su aroma con los ojos cerrados.

· _Lo siento..._ · dijo con un resquicio de voz. Al separarse, Gliss le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente, y con sus brillantes ojos, le lanzó una mirada de comprensión.

"Lo entiendo. Te echaré de menos..." Peri levantó la cabeza al sentir que le acariciaba el pelo "Mi querida y preciosa escarchadora"

·...· una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, recordando todo lo que pasaron juntas ·...· Gliss dio un paso atrás, perdiendo el contacto con ella y se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento como si no hubiera pasado nada. Spike contemplaba la escena, preocupada por Gliss, que había perdido todo signo de emoción. Un duro y denso suspiro liberó a Peri de la carga que le atormentaba, sintiéndose libre para hacer lo que quisiera pero con un precio a pagar más alto de lo que esperaba.

Pasó de volver a sentarse y se fue hacia el sofá para tumbarse y no pensar en nada.

Gliss dejó de aparentar estar bien con las primeras lágrimas que bañaban el plato en el que comía, y dejó de comer para ocultarse bajo sus manos.

Ese extraño ambiente, se prolongó unos minutos más, sin que nadie fuera capaz de decir nada, hasta que Spike rompió el silencio de la forma más extraña posible.

"Esto... Peri me pidió que le enseñara cuatro cosas sobre el sexo. No me parecería mal que te unieras a las clases" la cara de Gliss fue para enmarcar, no sabía si se trataba de una broma o no "¿tú qué dices Peri?" su respuesta fue una risa que aumentó hasta reírse a carcajadas, haciendo reír a las demás.

"A mí me parece bien" dijo Gliss imaginándose como podría ser.

·Vale...· contestó tímidamente al final, dando un nuevo sentido a su relación.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, llamó Lord Milori a la puerta para llevarse a Peri y darle las primeras clases para aprender a controlar su nuevo talento, dejándolas a solas para hablar sobre el nuevo rumbo que tomó su relación.

"Así que a partir de ahora haremos tríos con ella..." dijo Gliss, sentada en el sofá con Spike.

"Pues sí, y yo os guiaré. No te lo esperabas eh~"

"¿En serio te pidió que le dieras clases de sexo?"

"Sí, no me lo esperaba pero supongo que querrá hacerlo bien para cuando esté con Tink"

"O sea que para Tink te pide ayuda pero para mí no"

"Haha, seguro que no te habrías tomado bien que me enrollara con tu ex-novia"

"Eso ha dolido"

"Es para que te vayas acostumbrando hehe"

"Bueno... gracias, pensé que ya no volvería a intimar con Peri nunca más"

"Y yo... pero eso significará que tendremos sexo tú y yo también, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?"

"Pues... si eso significa poder estar con Peri..."

"Uh... esa cara... me tienes ganas ¿no?"

"¿Qué? Que va"

"Sí... te estás poniendo roja... quieres enrollarte conmigo y lo sabes"

"¿Tú quieres?"

"Eso es un sí" dijo emocionada "¿vamos a la cama de Peri?"

"¡No! Acabo de romper con ella ¿sabes? Déjame tranquila"

"Vale vale... no hace falta que te pongas así" dijo poniendo su mano suavemente en su muslo.

"¡Quita!" Spike disfrutaba molestándola y empezó a acercarse más y más hasta atraparla en el final del sofá, que daba con la esquina del comedor.

"Cierra los ojos"

"No, déjame en paz"

"¿No? ¿Sabes qué pasa cuando no me haces caso?" Gliss la miró algo asustada, y entonces Spike la empezó a torturar a cosquillas.

De alguna forma, consiguió quedarse encima de Gliss, que terminó estirada en el sofá.

"¿Vas a cerrar los ojos?"

"No" contestó Gliss con ganas de seguir jugando.

"¿No?" le lamió la cara inmovilizándole las manos para que no pudiera limpiarse "¿Y ahora?"

"Tampoco" se puso a mordisquearle el cuello dejándole marcas de sus dientes por todos lados hasta que quedó satisfecha.

"¿Y ahora?"

"Quizás..." dijo algo excitada.

" _Con que quizás eh..._ " dijo acercándose a su oído para lamerle y chuparle la oreja, acelerando su respiración "¿Sabías que las orejas son uno de los puntos erógenos que más se infravaloran?"

"A-ahora sí..." se quedó con ganas de más, por lo que intentó besarla cuando tuvo ocasión, pero no pudo llegar a sus labios.

"¿Vas a cerrar los ojos ahora?"

"Sí..." los cerró al fin y Spike le dio uno de sus mejores besos, dejándola casi sin respiración.

" _¿Quieres que empecemos las clases sin Peri?_ " asintió y terminaron teniendo sexo, satisfaciendo su apetito sexual.


	12. El baile

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El fanfic de Peri.**

Capítulo 12: El baile.

* * *

La mañana terminó y en cuanto Tink terminó con Clarion, cogió su vestido junto al de Peri para volar a invierno. Tenía muchísimas ganas de verla pero le preocupaba que estuviera enfadada con ella por lo que hizo anoche. Pensó que incluso ese impresionante vestido no sería suficiente para merecer sus disculpas.

Cuando estuvo cerca de casa de Peri, se extrañó al sentir que no estaba cerca, y cunado entró en su casa le sorprendió que estuviera todo arreglado. Voló a casa de Gliss y al entrar las encontró en el comedor, jugando a una especie de juego de mesa con pequeñas figuras de hielo.

"Qué olor más extraño..." dijo nada más entrar, sorprendiéndolas.

"O-oh, Tink, Peri aún no ha llegado" Gliss se apresuró en abrir las ventanas para ventilar el ambiente. Si hubiera llegado Peri antes que ella, se habría dado cuenta al momento de lo que significaba ese olor.

"Vaya... espero que no tarde mucho... ¿dónde ha ido?"

"Pues... no lo sabemos, pero no creo que tarde mucho tampoco. ¿Eso es el vestido?"

"Sí, el mío y el suyo... ¿cómo está Peri?" Gliss y Spike se miraron entre ellas para decidir si decirle lo que pasó o no.

"Bueno, supongo que es mejor que te lo diga ella" dijo Gliss.

"¿El qué? ¿Está enfadada conmigo? ¿Creéis que me perdonará?" Tink se empezó a preocupar demasiado y las chicas se rieron por ello.

"Más bien creo que tiene más ganas de verte que nunca. ¿Podemos ver los vestidos?"

"Menos mal... Sí" sacó con cuidado su vestido primero de las hojas con las que lo llevaba y se lo enseñó.

"Vaya... vamos a hacer el ridículo..." tenía hojas preciosas de tonalidades verdes como mini falda, unidas a una larga pieza de un verde más oscuro que terminaba en forma de capa, con unos pequeños pompones blancos característicos de Tink en el borde.

"Está realmente bien..." dijo Spike "Dale la vuelta" dejaba la espalda al descubierto, con una fijación de cuello cruzada para sujetar sus pechos, y una tira clara que unía su cintura "Vas a triunfar"

"Pues cuando veáis el de Peri..." guardó el suyo para sacar el de su hermana con muchísimo cuidado y se lo mostró, dejándolas sin palabras.

Tenía unas suaves plumas plateadas, cortas por delante y largas, casi llegando al suelo por detrás, unidas a una base parecida a la que suele llevar de color turquesa, que tenía unos preciosos cristales en forma de hojas que subían por su torso y que terminaban con un pompón a la altura del esternón, del cual salían tres divertidas hojas que le daban un toque especial.

Por la parte de atrás, con la espalda descubierta también, tenía en la parte inferior un dibujo de un copo de nieve blanco y reluciente.

"Quise hacerle unos zapatos pero no me dio tiempo..."

"Peri llorará cuando lo vea, estoy segura" dijo Spike sin poder parpadear.

"Es... el mejor vestido que he visto nunca... No puedo esperar a vérselo puesto"

"Espero que a ella también le guste..."

"¿Estás de broma?" Spike no podía creer que tuviera dudas de ello "No hay forma de que no le guste, va a matarte a besos" Tink sonrió imaginándosela.

"Sí... ¿Puedo dejarlo en algún sitio? No quiero volverlo a guardar y que se arrugue"

"Claro, déjalo encima de la cama" Gliss pensó que no se podía comparar con su hermana, que no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos y supo que ellas dos harían la mejor pareja del mundo.

Poco después, Tink sintió algo y supo que Peri estaba llegando.

"Ya está aquí" dijo con una sonrisa, impaciente para que llegara.

Como era de esperar, llegó a toda velocidad y la abrazó nada más verla.

·Sabía que habías llegado· dijo con su pulso acelerado, sus alas anaranjadas y recuperando el aliento.

"Acabo de llegar..." se cogieron de las manos al separarse y Peri, cuando respiró hondo, volvió a su temperatura habitual.

·No he podido venir antes, Milori es muy lento para explicar las cosas, ¿qué tal tú con Clarion?·

"Muy bien, me ha enseñado a controlar mi temperatura corporal, mira" se concentró cerrando los ojos y descendió su temperatura hasta llegar a la misma que Peri.

·¡Eso es genial!· exclamó acariciando sus brazos.

"Ah Peri" empezó Spike "Tink nos ha dicho que no le dio tiempo a hacer el vestido así que serás la única que no tendrá" la cara de Peri se entristeció, pero volvió a alegrarse en seguida.

·Da igual, con estar contigo me basta· dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias... pero sí que lo terminé, te están gastando una broma hehe"

·¿¡En serio!? ¿Lo has traído?·

"S-"  
"Dice que se le ha estropeado por el camino y-"  
·¡Spike!·

"Vale, ya paro"

"Está en tu cama, pero antes quiero enseñarte el mío"

·A ver...· se puso de espaldas a ella para que no lo viera y se lo puso por encima para que se hiciera una idea. Al darse la vuelta, Peri se quedó con la boca abierta, alucinando por esa preciosidad ·Wa... Es... perfecto... Póntelo...· dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Haha, no, mejor esperamos a la noche"

·Cielos... ¿En serio lo has hecho tú?·

"Claro, ¿es que no me ves capaz? Soy muy buena tintineadora" dijo regocijándose "¿Quieres ver el tuyo?"

·Lo estoy deseando... ojalá hubieras tenido más tiempo para hacerlo·

"Sí" volvió a interrumpir Spike "Como no le dio mucho tiempo está hecho un poco mal pero no es mucho peor que el de Tink" Peri le creyó, tenía todo el sentido del mundo pero lo que no sabía era que le había dedicado más horas al de Peri que al suyo.

·Seguro que está genial...· dijo, sin muchas expectativas.

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó Tink delante de la puerta.

·Sí, venga, abre· tras una pequeña risa, la abrió dejando a la vista el vestido, iluminado por un rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana.

A Peri se le erizó la piel, se le cortó la respiración y se quedó congelada, observando aquella pequeña obra de arte. Rió un poco, nerviosamente sin podérselo creer y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Dio un paso hacia delante, con la piernas temblando y pegó un grito que las hizo reír.

·¡Me encanta me encanta me encanta me encanta!· se giró un milisegundo para verlas y se acercó al vestido para verlo mejor ·Es como un sueño hecho realidad...· lo cogió con mucha cautela para verlo por todas partes y miró a Tink con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Creo que no le ha gustado" dijo Spike. Dejó el vestido delicadamente y se lanzó hacia Tink para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

·Gracias gracias gracias gracias ¡gracias! Es el mejor vestido del mundo·

"No creo que sea para tanto... pero gracias" Peri se echó para atrás para hablarle a la cara.

·Venga ya, seguro que te has pasado toda la noche para hacerlo, ahora no sabré como compensártelo·

"No hace falta que me compenses por esto, con que me dejes estar contigo es suficiente..."

"Son tal para cual" dijo Spike.

·Estaré contigo pase lo que pase. Te quiero Tink·

"Y... ¿Qué pasa con Gliss?"

·¿No te lo han dicho? Hemos cortado· sus ojos azulados se le iluminaron de golpe.

"¿Entonces...?"

·Sí· respondió, acercando sus bocas y fundiéndose en el primer de miles de besos que estaban por llegar.

"Por cierto..." dijo deteniendo ese tan placentero beso "yo también te quiero" el cual retomaron casi al instante.

"Será mejor que les dejemos intimidad"

"Oye Peri, quieres que devolvamos la cama a tu casa, ahora que ya es habitable..." dijo Gliss.

·Claro, supongo que ya puedo volver a mi casa... Gracias chicas, por todo·

"No ha sido nada. Comemos y nos la llevamos" y así, después de comer, devolvieron la cama a su sitio, junto con el dibujo que quedaría colgado en su habitación y los vestidos que iban a ser lucidos por la noche.

"Bueno, ya está. Nos veremos por la noche" finalizó Gliss, a punto de irse.

·Esperad· Peri les dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que se fueran para agradecérselo ·Nos vemos luego·

"Hasta luego~" se fueron y las dos hermanas quedaron a solas, por primera vez, con unas ganas terribles de hacerse una.

"No te imaginas lo feliz que me has hecho"

·Me hago una idea...· se besaron uniendo sus cuerpos y entrelazando sus manos ·¿ _Quieres que te haga un poquito más feliz_?· preguntó con unos ojos ardiendo de deseo.

"¿Cómo?"

· _Lo llaman hacer el amor_ · siguió besándola y sintió como se aceleraba su corazón mientras se iban acercando a la habitación ·Te lo mereces después de hacerme el vestido·

"V-vale pero yo nunca..."

·No te preocupes, te gustará· al llegar al lado de la cama, Peri se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse desnuda, y Tink se quedó viendo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

"Eres perfecta..." Peri fue a cogerle la mano pero ella se adelantó, y las posó en sus pechos, para seguir descendiendo por su barriga y terminar en sus nalgas juntando sus cuerpos.

·¿Te gusto?·

"Me encantas" volvieron a besarse y Peri le descordó el botón que sujetaba el vestido de Tink, bajándoselo y dejándola sólo con las bragas y los zapatos.

·Así está mejor...· se tomaron su tiempo para seguir besándose, ahora piel con piel, restregándose la una con la otra.

Peri la puso de espaldas a la cama y la dejó caer para para subirse a la cama de rodillas, encima de ella, y empezar a chuparle los pezones. Sentía su pulso en el pecho, acelerándose más y más con cada lamido. Se los succionó, mordisqueó y pellizcó hasta que quedaron bien duros y Tink empezó a ponerse a cien.

·¿Qué tal?·

"Genial..." subió hacia su cuello dejando un rastro de saliva por su tórax y empezó a besarle el cuello mientras jugueteaba con sus pezones con los dedos.

La respiración de Tink se volvió irregular, sintiendo como se le nublaban los pensamientos para centrarse solamente en disfrutar de ese momento.

Entonces, Peri se acercó a su boca para comérsela, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo y jugando con sus labios y su lengua durante un buen rato.

Las dos querían ir más deprisa pero querían que esos momentos se alargaran lo máximo posible.

"Peri... creo que... se me están mojando las bragas" sonrió al oírlo. Salió de encima para quitárselas y ver que tenían una pequeña mancha. Las dejó en un lado y vio como Tink cerraba las piernas y se ponía ligeramente de lado.

·¿Tienes vergüenza?·

"U-un poco..."

·No tienes por qué, ¿quieres ver el mío?· asintió tímidamente incorporándose y Peri se puso a su lado, con las piernas encogidas y bien abiertas, abriendo sus labios vaginales con sus dedos ·Mira, también está un poco mojado· no pudo evitar tocarse un poco el clítoris para darse placer.

"¿Puedo...?"

·Todo tuyo... si quieres probarlo...·

"¿Probarlo?"

·Con la boca, sí·

"Hm..." empezó por tocarlo, masajearlo y metió un dedo para ver como reaccionaba Peri. Después, se chupó un poco el dedo con algo de vergüenza "Nunca pensé en probarlo"

·Ahora tú, ponte como yo· lo hizo, un poco insegura ·Estírate hacia atrás· se relajó un poco hasta que Peri le cogió de los muslos para subir sus piernas y lamérselo rápidamente.

"A-aah..."

·No te hacía tan sensible, ¿te has masturbado alguna vez?·

"U-un par de veces..."

·Hmm...· paseó su lengua lentamente para humedécerselo y le atacó el clítoris succionándolo y golpeándolo con la lengua con rapidez, haciéndola gemir al momento ·Sí, creo que podría hacerte correr en un par de minutos·

"No lo hagas..."

·No lo haré, quiero alargarlo toda la tarde si es posible· soltó sus manos y se puso encima de ella de nuevo para besarla suave y lentamente, durante un buen rato. Pero Tink tenía su cuerpo encendido y su excitación le pedía a gritos llegar al orgasmo.

"Peri... quiero más"

·Pero entonces te vendrás en seguida... ¿quieres hacerme gemir?·

"Vale" Peri se estiró a su lado y Tink se incorporó para jugar con ella.

·Hazme lo que quieras...· empezó por sus pezones, mientras le masajeaba la vagina en círculos. Al ver que tardaba en gemir, se enfocó en su entrepierna para masturbarla, metiéndole un dedo con una mano, y masajeándolo con la otra.

Los primeros gemidos se oyeron al subir de velocidad, y poco a poco sintió que sus dedos se estaban humedeciéndose. Le excitaba hacerla disfrutar, tanto, que empezó a dejar una mancha en la cama al estar arrodillada.

Después, se atrevió a acercar su boca y la probó directamente, viniéndose arriba yendo más y más rápido. Sus gemidos iban aumentando conforme el placer invadía su cuerpo, y tras unos minutos, sintió que estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

·V-vale... para...· dijo entre gemidos, pero Tink no quiso parar ·para Tink...· le hizo caso y se detuvo.

"¿Porqué?"

·Quiero que lleguemos al final juntas·

"Vale..." volvió a su lado y la besó entrelazando sus piernas para que sintiera lo mojada que estaba "Pero yo no creo que tarde mucho..." dijo restregándose con un movimiento de cadera.

·Entonces... haremos una cosa· gateó por la cama hasta ponerse delante de Tink, preparándose para juntas sus vaginas ·Dame las manos· se agarraron entre sí y se unieron para frotarse la una con la otra.

Empezaron suavemente, casi rozándose y fueron profundizando a medida que se movían. La sensación que tenían de juntar sus fuentes de placer les volvía locas. Casi al compás de su propia melodía, se dieron placer mutuamente sin descanso aumentando lentamente su nivel de excitación.

Empezaron a sudar pero no les importó, siguieron y siguieron terminando acostadas, agarradas a la pierna de la otra y dando agresivas embestidas que enrojecían sus vaginas y su corazón.

Tink intentaba aguantar para esperar a que Peri llegara al final, pero Peri sentía que de ese modo, no iba a llegar. Le hacía rabia por que Tink le ponía mucho y estaba muy excitada, pero podía hacer más, tenía que cambiar de posición.

·Tink... Necesito algo... Más fuerte...·

"¿Eh?" se separó sentándose y dándose un respiro.

·Probemos otra cosa...· no tuvo que darle muchas vueltas para encontrar la solución ·Túmbate y ponte de lado· al hacerlo, Peri se fue hacia su zona enrojecida para hacer un sesenta-y-nueve. Le subió la pierna para tener acceso y se puso a devorarlo con todas las ganas del mundo.

Tink hizo lo mismo y Peri empezó a bajar el ritmo al ver que Tink no estaba por la labor. Finalmente, consiguieron ponerse al mismo ritmo y las dos lo dieron todo usando hasta las dos manos para hacer venir a la otra, apresurándose en la recta final, tras más de una hora de dar vueltas por la cama.

Una sonata de gemidos de amor y mucho placer sonó al último minuto, antes de que terminaran corriéndose una delante de la otra, prácticamente a la vez, tal y como deseaba Peri.

Las dos quedaron más que satisfechas, casi sin poder moverse, con el cuerpo agotado y más que sudado.

Tink cerró los ojos al sentir que estaba en el mismo paraíso después de ese no parar de experimentar nuevas sensaciones. Peri se movió hasta ponerse a su lado y la abrazó acurrucándose en sus pechos.

"No tengo palabras para describir esto..." dijo una Tink despeinada, sin abrir los ojos, con más ganas que nunca de descansar por haber dormido poco la noche anterior.

·¿Qué tal...? ¿Algo que deberíamos repetir? Varias veces por semana por ejemplo...·

"Sí..." Peri aún tenía ganas de más, pero al ver lo derrotada que estaba Tink, decidió quedarse a su lado para quedarse dormida junto a ella.

Y así se quedaron, hasta que despertaron al atardecer.

·Tink... tenemos que empezar a prepararnos para el baile...·

"¿Ya es de día?" dijo medio dormida.

·No, es casi de noche, tenemos que ir al baile ¿recuerdas?·

"Ah... ¡Ah!" dijo al despertar al fin "Tenemos que ducharnos, y vestirnos, y maquillarnos, y-"  
·Vale, vale, tranquilízate, aún tenemos tiempo. Pero si nos duchamos juntas terminaremos antes·

"Sí... vamos" y fueron a la ducha, limpiándose la una a la otra íntimamente con un montón de besos.

Cuando se estaban poniendo los vestidos, aparecieron Gliss y Spike listas para darlo todo y entre las dos maquillaron a las hermanas que no tenían mucha idea de arreglarse, para que quedaran más que preciosas y deslumbraran belleza acorde con sus vestidos.

Ya cuando estuvieron todas listas, emprendieron el vuelo hacia el palacio de hielo, donde ya había música y se empezaba a llenar de duendes y hadas.

Sin duda, las dos hermanas se convirtieron en el centro de atención de todos en el momento en que llegaron. Ni siquiera prestaron atención a la reina, que hacía años que no aparecía, Tink y Peri eran las dos estrellas de la noche, y no sólo por su imbatible belleza, también por que ellas dos, eran hermanas.

Bailaron y bailaron durante horas. En un momento se cambiaron las parejas pero ellas dos no tardaron en volver a estar juntas, y Spike y Gliss cayeron rendidas ante el amor, olvidándose de todo para besarse en la pista, sorprendiendo agradablemente a Tink y Peri.

Fue una noche inolvidable para todas, y es que era la primera vez que la felicidad reinaba en sus corazones.

Después de ese día, la reina Clarion y Lord Milori anunciaron sus planes de boda, lo cual significaba otra hermosa ocasión para lucir esos vestidos. Y Peri, dos días más tarde, canceló las clases de Spike y Gliss por que no quería estar separada de Tink. Lo cierto era que ya se lo imaginaban, pero era una lástima ya que habían practicado mucho.

Y por si os lo estabais preguntando, sí, las molestas y malvadas escarchadoras que les hicieron la vida imposible, terminaron haciéndose amigas de nuestras hadas, aunque tardaron unas semanas en llevarse bien del todo.

* * *

 **[Fin]**


End file.
